We'll Never Be More Than This
by DemetriaFeels
Summary: Mitchie is depressed while on tour with Connect 3. Will a visit from her best friend Mikayla cheer her up? Mitchie Camp Rock /Mikayla Hannah Montana based off of the actresses Demi and Selena. Don't like slashes? Don't read! No longer a one-shot.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**This was redone because I got reported for violation of TOS. Now it shouldn't violate.**

**Alright so this idea popped in my head, right? What was it? A story about Demi and Selena (or their characters). This idea just took me over and I could concentrate on nothing but this story that was being created in my mind. I tried to stop myself from writing it, but the temptation was just too much and I gave in! I was weak to its power. So here is the story. For now, it's a one-shot, but I might write more because I really hate one-shots.**

**I know I should have updated my Liley, but I just couldn't help myself. This story was screaming to be written. And who was I to ignore a brilliant, random burst of inspiration?**

**Couple: Slash. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Based off of their characters from Camp Rock and Hannah Montana**

**Just think of Mitchie as Demi and Mikayla as Selena, and it's a lot better.**

**Oh, and you might have to watch their youtube videos to get this. You might also need to know about that fan that gave Demi a slinky. That video is in Demi's favorites on youtube. I thought the whole "Demi has soft hands" thing was great! Videonet is my version of youtube in here!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**We'll Never Be More Than This**

(Mitchie's POV)

I looked out into the crowd of screaming fans. They were all cheering me on, or at least I think they were. I wasn't exactly sure if they were screaming for me or at me.

See, I was currently the opening act for the Connect 3, who were the hottest band out there at the moment. And when I say hot, I mean these boys were gorgeous. Nate, the youngest, with his awesome head of curls and cute, shy, innocent smile. Shane, the middle, with his gravity-defying hair and kooky personality. Then Jason, the oldest, with his insane guitar skills and humbleness.

Now you may want to know why. Well, Peggy recorded a song with them, but she got her own album deal and left for her own tour. And at final jam, I got discovered, even if I didn't win. So they brought me in to replace Peggy…or Margate as she is now called.

But that was well over a year ago. I never went back to Camp Rock. I never saw any of my friends again. Except the members of Connect 3, that is.

Back to the screaming, though. I couldn't really hear what was being screamed, so I don't know whether they were cheering me on or telling me to get off the stage. I saw a group of girls with Shane shirts on. No doubt they wanted me to get the hell off the stage, and fast. Most Shane fans hated me because of Camp Rock, the summer camp the popstar and I met at that I mentioned earlier. There had been tons of reporters and talent scouts there. Articles were written about the sparks that flew between me and Shane. But that's all in the past.. All of the band members were like family to me. I could never date any of them…Ever!

However, these people thought I would so I was once again singing for unappreciative fans. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of people who love me. Like that girl I had seen at a concert before my album was even released. I think she was more excited to see me than Connect 3. Must have been, because she was trying really hard to get my attention. I went talk to her, and she rambled about a slinky.She ended up giving me two of them, one from her and another from a girl who I guess was her friend or something. I thought that was pretty cool. She made a video about it and sent it to my Vidoenet. I watched and favorited it. It reminds me of how important I am to some people.

But I didn't feel important to this crowd. Some nights I do, but not tonight. Tonight I felt unloved. But it wasn't just because of the crowd. There was something else bothering me. It had been for a while now.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you!" I screamed to the audience. I had just finished my set and Nate, Jason, and Shane were about to go on.

Tonight I switched up the order of my songs. Usually, I ended on a happy and fun song. Tonight, however, I wasn't feeling happy. I was really depressed. So I finished with "Not Me." It was about how everyone seemed to have a place in this world, but not me, I was the exception. It was still hard to think about and it always made me cry. And I was close to balling my eyes out at the moment, but I was holding it in until I got to my dressing room.

As I ran off stage, I handed my guitar to a stage guy. I wasn't even sure who he was. Normally, I wouldn't leave my guitar with anyone except someone I knew and trusted. I mean, it was my baby! But at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was go to my room and cry my eyes out.

"Great set, Mitchie!" Nate said as I passed him. The boys were getting last minute checks before heading out.

I gave him a weak smile and kept walking.

"Mitch, nice one!" Shane smiled and gave me a huge hug, as a friend only. In case you are wondering, no, Shane and I never dated. But we did become really good friends.

"Thanks," I said and pulled out quickly, trying to get away.

"Hey, kiddo." Jason stopped me. His face was concerned. "What's wrong?"

God, I love Jason! For some reason, he is always the only one who can tell when something is bothering me for real instead of just being shaken up from my song that causes me to break down.

"That song just gets me," I lied. From the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Mitchie Torres, you are lying through your teeth." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

Oh he pulled the name card! That got me, right there. I had to tell him.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I sighed. "Something has been bothering me lately."

"Want to talk about it?" He reached out and touched my cheek softly, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

Okay, I know it looks like we liked each other, but we didn't! Jason was just very protective.

I shook my head. "You won't like what I tell you."

"You're not hurting yourself, are you?" He lowered his voice and glanced around. Yeah, Jason dropped the dumb act. He never really was that stupid. He just did it for the press.

"No." Some teen stars did that when they had problems, but that wasn't going to be me. I wouldn't let that happen. It would only make matters worse.

"Then what is it?" Jason looked at me, trying to read my mind or something.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out and hate me forever?" I sighed.

He nodded.

"One minute, guys," One of the stage managers said to the brothers and gave me a look which meant to get out of the way.

"In my dressing room, after the show." I pointed a finger at him with a small smile.

"You got it." He pulled me into his brotherly arms. "I love you, Mitch."

"I love you, too, Jase," I said to his chest.

"You're on! Go!" The stage manager yelled at him.

"Gotta go, I'll see you later!" Jason pulled out of the hug and ran after Nate and Shane, who were already on stage.

"Bye. Good luck!" I called after them and waved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, I was in my dressing room. I plopped down on the couch, grabbing my Ipod off the table on the way down. I immediately stuck my headphones in my ears and scrolled through the artists. I went straight to Paramore. I needed my favorite band to comfort me.

As the first song started, I closed my eyes. Tears escaped through my closed lids anyway. I couldn't hold them back. All the pain I was feeling was just too much.

"Hiding again?" I heard someone ask into the ear which had its headphone removed by the person who had spoken just a few seconds before.

My eyes shot open at recognition to the voice.

There, standing over me, was my best friend in the entire world Mikayla Gomez. We had been best friends since a very young age. We met at singing lessons. But she got discovered and signed way before me. When she left school, I became withdrawn and lost all of my friends. Except one, that is. I saw Mikayla every now and then since I was in the business too, now, but we both had a lot going on. I hadn't seen her in months. She looked absolutely beautiful! Her long, dark curls hung down neatly over each shoulder. Her eye shadow brought out her dark brown eyes magnificently. But there was something missing. Her usual, radiant smile wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced by a worried frown. Oh well, I didn't care. She was here!

"Mikayla!" I screamed and jumped up, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her like I would never see her again, which it felt like sometimes with both of our crazy schedules.

"Woah, Mitchie chill!" She laughed, returning the hug.

After about twenty more seconds of that, we released each other and sat down.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I beamed at her.

"Then why are you still crying?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Happy tears." I said, wiping a few droplets away.

"But why were you crying in the first place?" She scooted closer, showing that she was there for me.

"I uh…" Time to lie again. "I sang 'Not Me' last. You know how it always chokes me up."

"Yeah, but never this bad." She shook her head with a saddened look. "I talked to Jason while you were on stage. He said you have been depressed lately, and that after each performance you come hide in your dressing room until you have to go out for your song with them, and then you run right back in."

"I've just missed my best friend, is all." I smiled. That was true. I had missed Mikayla so much. She just had no idea how much. There was so much going around about Mick. People said she was a total brat and absolutely horrible. But she only did that because of her manager. She wanted out of the contract she was singing under and she thought that if she was mean, they would drop her. She also had to pretend to be jealous of Hannah Montana because her manager made her. She said it made her look competitive and people would admire her boldness. But she didn't hate Hannah. She actually loved her. I know for a fact that she has every one of her CD's. It's hard hearing horrible rumors about your best friend all the time.

"Is that really the only thing?" She frowned, not accepting that as an answer. But that was the answer. Part of it, anyway.

I nodded. "Yes, Mick. That's really why. You have no idea how much I miss you on this tour."

She smiled a little to herself. I knew I had just made her feel really special. But hey, she was special! "I'm here now, Mitchie."

"I know." I sighed happily. "And that means a lot….Wait why _are _you here?"

Not that I wasn't thrilled that she was, but she was supposed to be recording her next album.

"They gave me the week off, so I'm spending it with you. Surprise!" She smiled and I'm sure my eyes were the size of soccer balls.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" I squealed and pulled her into another hug. She simply laughed and returned it.

"Hey I have a question," She said, pulling back from my arms. I nodded to tell her to continue. "How come you didn't sing my song?" She pouted.

"I didn't want another reminder that you weren't there." I sighed.

I wrote a song for Mikayla. It was about our friendship and how she's always there for me. She knew it was for her. But what she didn't know was that it wasn't the only song for her. I had written dozens. But I never told anyone they were for her, because that would cause problems.

Yes, I am finally going to tell you why I have been so depressed and feeling unloved. I have this problem, see? My problem is that I am hopelessly in love with Mikayla Anne Gomez, who was currently sitting right next to me. Being away from her was pure torture. We talked on the phone, but not being able to see her face light up when she laughed was just sick and wrong. Hearing was not enough! I didn't sing her song because it was getting worse. Singing a song for someone who wasn't even there when you really wanted them there makes being away almost unbearable. It did not make me feel closer to her. It made me feel farther. And here's another problem…We're both girls. And we both work for a recording company which is way into morals and would never allow us to date. Not that we would, it just bugged me. Plus, Mikayla didn't know how I felt. She knew I loved her, she just didn't know how much or which way. That tore me up inside. I didn't want to love her in that way, I just did. I couldn't help myself. That's why I don't want Jason to know. His family is really religious. He would be totally disgusted!

"Oh, Mitchie I'm sorry." She reached out and took my hand. "But I'm going to be right here all week."

I looked in her eyes and I swear I was melting right then and there. Then I looked at her lips. They were so…inviting? Someone please help me!

Just then the annoying stage manager rushed in, saving me from doing something really stupid. "Miss Torres, we need you on stage!"

"Why?" I asked, checking the clock on the wall. "I'm not due back on for another half hour."

"Yes, but Shane fell while doing a back flip." He sighed and shook his head. "We need you to entertain the crowd while he gets checked over by a doctor."

"Oh my gosh is he okay?!" I yelled, standing up.

"He will be fine, he just needs to be checked, now would you please get yourself to the stage?" He looked desperate.

"Fine." I groaned and made my way to the door.

"Mitchie?" Mikayla asked from behind me. I turned around. She took a few steps closer. "Play my song?"

"You got it, Mick." I smiled and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

There I was on stage again. My heart was pounding. All I wanted to do was be backstage with Mikayla. I looked at the wings longingly. Oh my God, there she was! She smiled and gave me the thumbs up. That was all I needed. I looked back at the crowd and got up on my stool, positioning my guitar on my lap.

"So how many of you have a best friend here with you tonight?" I said into the microphone. Screams answered my question. "How many of you know who my best friend is?" I smirked as I heard people yelling 'Mikayla.' Oh how I loved her name. And in case you were wondering, yes we were openly best friends. "Well, I have a best friend with me tonight, too. She's right there in the wings." I pointed and excited cheers went through the arena.

I looked over at Mikayla. She gave me a questioning look. "Who wants her to sing this next song with me?" Her jaw dropped and I laughed as I heard the crowd's approval. "Come on, Mick."

She shook her head and smiled, but made her way onto the stage. She greeted me with a hug. "I'm gonna kill you for this later," she said into my ear. I tried my best not to shiver.

Then I began to strum my guitar and the band joined in.

We sang her song together. When it was done, we were rewarded with a large round of applause.

I stood up and joined hands with Mikayla. We bowed together, and walked off stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate you!" Mikayla laughed when we got into my dressing room. She dropped down on the couch.

"Oh you enjoyed it." I smiled and sat down beside her.

"You're right." She smiled and laughed again.

I laid my head on her shoulder. "God, I am so tired!"

She put her head on top of mine. Oh damn those butterflies in my stomach. Does Mikayla honestly not know what she does to me? Every time we sit like this, it hurts to know it's only as friends.

"So take a nap." she took my hand and laced our fingers together. "I'll be your pillow."

I smiled. "I love you, Mikayla."

"I love you too, Mitchie." she paused. "You're my best friend."

Inside, my heart broke a little. That was all I would ever be to her.

"Hey you wanna know something?" She lifted her head off mine and looked at me.

I lifted my own. "Hmm?"

"That crazy girl from Videonet with the slinky was right." She smiled. "You _do_ have soft hands."

I snorted. "Well that was random."

"I know," She laughed. "But I was just thinking of that. And she's right. I never noticed it before, but your hands are like super soft."

"I guess they are." I giggled and put my head back on her shoulder.

It was the way we usually sat when we were alone. It always made me happy, being that close to her. But not tonight. Tonight, it only reminded me of one thing:

We'll never be more than this.

- - - - - - - - -

**So I loved that! Omg that was fun to write, well the original was. I liked that one better. This version is more complicated since they can't be Demi and Selena. But hey, I got reported for it so I had to change it!**

**Review, please! Tell me if you think I should write another chapter. **


	2. Bad Boyfriend

**Hello, loves. I have been thinking and I have made a decision. I am continuing this story. I am at a writer's block for some of my others and I keep getting ideas for this so I have to continue! Even if I made the wait long, I need to finish this. It has potential, potential I need to work with. So here I go again. I don't know how many chapters it will have. Three at the least. Maybe more.**

**I don't own, peeps. **

**Oh, and since I combined Camp Rock and Hannah Montana, Jake Ryan is in here. Just picture Cody.**

**Still Mitchie's POV**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

My dressing room door flung open. Mikayla's head instantly flew off mine, as mine did off her shoulder. She withdrew her hand from mine and shoved it in her pocket. Why? Because Jake Ryan, my boyfriend, was standing in the doorway.

"Mitchie!" He smiled and walked over to us. "How are you, baby?"

"Fine…"

He frowned when I didn't return the smile. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

I glanced over at Mikayla.

_No, I am not._

I nodded with a small smile. God, I'm such a liar.

Okay, pause. I'm sure you're confused. Since when do I date Jake Ryan? A few months. I hoped he could keep my mind off Mikayla, but obviously that didn't work.

"Mikayla, could you give us a minute?" Jake asked her.

She nodded. "Sure…See you in a while, Mitch." She left and closed the door behind her.

"So…Why are you-" Jake crashed his lips against mine, stopping my question.

I wanted so desperately to feel something, but I didn't. All I felt were his lips, rough and unskilled against mine. I noticed how dry they felt. His technique sucked…literally. It was like he was trying to eat my face. And then his tongue tried to enter my mouth. I shut my lips and refused him access. Seriously, keep your tongue out of my mouth until you know what to do with it.

I sat there, getting my face kissed and not kissing back. Being slobbered on is not a pleasant experience, trust me. Jake didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't responding to him.

When he finally pulled away he had a goofy smile on his face. Well at least someone enjoyed that dreadful make out session.

"Do I intimidate you?" He smirked.

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"Do I intimidate you with my kissing skills? Because you just didn't seem to know what to do with yourself."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah sure, that was it! I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve. Yuck, I could taste the extra saliva in my mouth. And it tasted like Jake had been eating chili or something. Gross!

"Seriously, Mitchie," he said. "You're a horrible kisser."

I resisted the urge to laugh right in his face.

_Me?! A dog could kiss better than you, pal!_

"Is something going on with you?"

_Yes._

When I didn't respond verbally, he frowned.

"Mitchie…Tell me."

I opened my mouth to speak. As soon as I did, there was a knock on my dressing room door. Saved by the door.

"Excuse me, Jake." I got up and crossed the room then opened the door.

"My, Mitchie," Jason smiled. "You still wanna talk?"

I smiled right back at him. Thank God for Jason.

"Yes, I do." I turned to Jake, who was sitting on my couch. "Could you get out of here, Jake? I need to talk to Jason about something privately."

"Mitchie, what ever you say to him, you can say to me." His jaw was tight. "I _am_ your boyfriend, after all."

_For now._

"No, I can't." I sighed. "There's stuff that you just can't tell your boyfriend. Some stuff you have to tell a friend."

"Then tell Mikayla, not him."

God, rude much?

I shook my head. "I can't tell her. It's about…a surprise for her."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"You can't keep a secret. You would tell her."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

He frowned. "No."

"Jake…Please?"

"Fine," he grumbled and stood up. He walked past me and to the door.

"Bye, Jake," Jason politely said.

"Fag," Jake muttered as he left and slammed the door.

I gasped and Jason looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" I frowned "He's just jealous…"

Jason shook his head sadly. "It's okay. I hear it a lot."

Just so you know, Jason was not gay! It was a rumor that was started because of his love for clothes, shoes, and his wanting to be a hair stylist if the band ever broke up.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He crossed the room and stretched out on the couch.

I went over and lay on him. His arms closed around me and I felt safe. "Just stuff…." I rested my head on his chest.

"What kind of stuff?" He stroked my hair.

Okay once again, we don't like each other. He's my brother in my heart. I'm his sister in his.

"You know…Stuff."

"Stop beating around the bush, Mitchie."

I can't believe I'm about to confess this to him.

"I'm having love problems." I bit my lip.

"I can tell…" I could tell he was smirking by the sound in his voice. "Jake's not exactly Prince Charming, is he?"

"No," I agreed. "He's not….I want to break up with him."

"Then do it." He said as if it were simple.

"But I don't want to hurt him. You know I am a people pleaser and I have to make everyone happy."

"But are you happy?"

"Well I am if I make people happy."

"Mitchie…Stop thinking about whether or not Jake's happy. Are you?"

I frowned. "No," I replied. "I'm not."

"Then break up with him." Jason ruffled my hair. "He'll get over it. He will find someone else and will be happy with them. And then you will be happy because you won't be in a relationship that makes you miserable."

"But what if that's not the only thing making me miserable?" I chewed on my lip again.

"What do you mean, Mitch?" Jason questioned.

"Jase, I love someone I really shouldn't."

There was awkward silence. Awkward for me, anyway.

"Mikayla…" He stated.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him with shocked eyes. "What…No…That's crazy." I laughed nervously.

He simply smiled knowingly.

I sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Only if you look hard enough." Well that was a relief. At least it couldn't be seen by the whole world.

"Do you hate me?" I pouted.

"Hate you?!" He frowned. "Mitchie, why would I hate you?"

"Because you're really religious and your family is totally against that kind of stuff."

"That's my family." He sounded hurt. "Not me. How could you think I'd hate you? Mitchie…I could never,_ ever_, hate you."

I smiled. "I know…I was just being paranoid, I guess."

"Obviously." He laughed. "So are you gonna tell her?"

"What?" I screeched. "Are you crazy?! NO!"

"But you love her."

"Yeah so I don't want her to hate me!"

"She wouldn't hate you." He stated seriously.

"How do you know?" I was near tears.

"I just do. Trust me on this, she wouldn't hate you."

"Whatever. Even if she didn't, I'm not about to ruin her or my career over it."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't. You might lose a few fans, but you would gain some. You know, the teens that are struggling with the same situation?"

I frowned. "Jason, it's not gonna happen, okay?"

He smiled. "I think you're wrong."

"I think I'm right."

"Everyone thinks they're right."

"Well I know it." I poked his nose.

"No," he said with a small smile. "You don't Mitch."

"But…The fans." I sighed. "I can't disappoint my younger ones. Their parents would never let them look up to me."

"Mitchie, what did I just say about making yourself happy?"

"Yeah, but-"

He put his finger on my lips to silence me. "Not but's. Mitch, you gotta stop trying to please everyone. It's not possible. You can't live off of other people's happiness. Because all you will end up doing is making yourself miserable. Stop worrying about everyone else. Live for you, or you will lose yourself."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After my heart-to-heart with Jason, I figured I should take his advice. Part of it anyway.

I saw Mikayla standing over by the snack table. My heart started to beat faster. Then I saw who was standing next to her….Nate. I loved the boy, but he needed to back off my girl. Not that I had a claim on her or anything, I just hated that everyone thought they were a couple. They weren't but boy did he want to be. Mikayla politely rejected him over and over again, though. The press were swarming around them. Asking random personal questions and trying to get confirmation on the false dating rumors.

I shook my head. I would attend to that later. I had other things on my mind. Like how was I going to break up with Jake?

Before I could find him, he found me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hallway. I pressed me against a wall and started kissing me. It was the same as in my dressing room. But then his lips trailed to my neck.

"Jake…" I gasped

"Damn, Mitchie." He said against my neck. "You being in that room with Jason made me so jealous. It made me want you more." He started kissing my neck again.

"Jake…stop." I tried to push him off.

He didn't stop.

"Jake!" I whined.

Ew he licked me!

"Jake we need to talk!" I shouted and shoved him with all my might.

He stumbled back against the other wall of the corridor. "What the hell, Mitchie?!"

"I'm sorry…" I sighed. "We just….We need to talk."

"About what?!"

"Us…" I gulped.

He frowned. "No…Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't you dare break up with me!" He shouted.

"Too bad, I am." I sighed. "Look, Jake. I don't want to hurt you, I just don't have feelings for you."

"Shut up."

"Hear me out…"

"No." He glared at me. "Kiss me."

I shook my head. "No, Jake. It's over."

"How can it be over? We're not even public about being boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Ex boyfriend and girlfriend," I corrected.

He growled. "Just kiss me!"

Before I could answer, he lunged at me. I put my hands up to cover my face and he slobbered all over my palm.

"Help!" I yelled. "Security!"

The door to the hall swung open and a wide-eyed Mikayla was standing there just moments after my scream.

"Big Rob!" She yelled. "Get over here!"

Big Rob, Connect 3's body guard game over as fast as he could and pulled Jake off me. "Come on, hot shot. You're out of here."

He picked Jake up and slung him over his shoulder, squeezing his way through the hallway to the exit.

I leaned against the wall, my legs weak. I slid down the wall just like the tears were falling down my face. A sob broke free and my entire body shook.

Mikayla rushed to my side. "Shh, it's okay. He's gone." He soothed while hugging me.

"What happened?" Jason's voice asked. I couldn't hear him because I was blinded by my tears.

"From what I could tell, Jake tried to force himself on her," Mikayla answered.

"I broke up with him," I choked out. "And he attacked me."

"Jason, can you pick Mitchie up and carry her to her dressing room?" Mikayla asked him.

"Sure."

The next thing I felt were Mikayla's arms unwrapping themselves from my body and then being scooped up by a pair of brotherly arms instead. I leaned my head against Jason's chest again and sobbed some more.

"What happened to Mitchie?"

"Why is she crying?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

These were the questions I heard being asked about me on the way to the dressing room. I'm sure the press was going crazy trying to get answers. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to be on the cover of every magazine and entertainment newspaper come morning.

Jason put me down on the couch in my dressing room.

"Thanks Jason, now leave." Mikayla pointed to the door.

"What?" He was hurt. "But I want to make sure she's okay, too."

"You will later."

"But-"

"Jason," I interrupted his protest. "I _need _Mikayla right now."

He nodded, understanding. "Okay. I'll talk to you later." He bent down and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Mikayla closed the door behind him after shouting to the reporters to go the hell away. Then she locked the door. She sat beside me and opened her arms. I crawled into them and was at home. It was a completely different feeling when she held me from when Jason held me. His were safe and protective. Hers were loving and homey. I felt safe and protected, but there was so much more I felt, too.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't say anything until you're ready." She brushed a few tears off my face. "Just cry if you need to. It's good for you."

I nodded and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I sobbed and sobbed until I was actually in pain. Mikayla stroked my arm gently the entire time. We must have sat like that for an hour.

When I finally stopped crying my eyelids felt so heavy.

"Ready to talk?" Mikayla asked softly.

I nodded into her neck.

"Why did you break up with Jake?"

"I didn't like him anymore." I mumbled against her skin.

She shivered. Uh maybe she was just replaying the scene in the hall over in her head. There was no way I made her shiver.

"What did he do after that?" She picked up a strand of my hair and twirled it in her fingers.

"He yelled 'don't you dare break up with me' and then ordered me to kiss him. When I didn't he lunged at me. I was able to stop him from kissing me. That's when I yelled and you came in." I paused. "Thanks for that…Who knows what he would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"You're welcome." She gave my hair a small tug which wasn't meant to hurt, and it didn't. "I was looking for you and by some miracle I was standing two feet from the door so I heard you scream."

We stayed silent for a while.

"You know they're going to want you to press charges, right?" She broke the silence.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I know, but I don't want to think about that right now."

"What do you want to do?"

I lifted my head from her neck for the first time and gave her a small smile. "Spend as much time as I can with my best friend."

She gave me that heart-stopping smile of hers. "You got it, best friend."

Best friend. Yeah.

Too bad we'll never be more than this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I actually didn't plan to make Jake evil until I typed this. It just popped into my head and I had to put it down. Oh and don't you love Jason?! I sure do!**

**Read and Review, please!**


	3. Missing Guitar

**Been busy. Updating now, though.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns, not me!**

**Sorry about any mistakes. I was typing this at 4 in the morning and then again in the afternoon after 5 hours of sleep. I need about 9 hours, so I was not fully awake but I wanted to get this out to you. Just so you know…I typed fee for she at one point, so just be aware that I'm not fully conscious. Oh and I fixed that error, but I don't know if I'll catch them all.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Mikayla and I decided to watch a movie on the tour bus that I had all to myself (Connect 3 had their own and it was much nicer). The only person on it with us was my mom…and the driver, but he doesn't really count. He just sat there and drove all day. He had no personality at all! Trying to make him smile was like trying to get one of those guards in London to smile, maybe even harder.

"Oh, hey Mick, you go on and get on the bus without me," I told her when we got to the door of the building.

She looked at me, confused. "Um you're not coming?"

"No, I am, I just have to get my guitar," I explained. "I left it with the stage guy and…" I slowly realized. "I don't even know where it is!"

"Mitchie, calm down," Mikayla said, smirking at my frantic state. "I'm sure it's fine."

"But I left it with some guy!" I screamed. "I don't even know which one."

"Relax." She smiled. "Now…Go find it."

"But…Our movie." I frowned. "I've ruined it before it even started."

"I'll wait for you on the bus. We can watch the movie after you find your guitar, no big deal."

"Are you sure?" I looked into her dark brown eyes. They were so enticing.

"I'm sure now go before you have a panic attack." She laughed a bit.

"Fine…" I turned around slowly.

"Go." Mikayla gave me a small push and a smack on the butt.

My face went red and I turned to look at her. "D-did you seriously just smack my ass?"

Her face went pink, but she was not blushing even close to how much I was. "To get you to move it…"

I nodded and gave her a small smile before turning and running down the hall. Hell I was sprinting. For two reasons. One, I hated not knowing where my guitar was. Two, I only had so much time with Mikayla and I hated wasting it to look for something I should have kept track of.

I ran to where the instruments were kept.

"Where the hell is my guitar?!" I screamed at a stage guy.

He gasped and took a step back, frightened by my outburst.

"Glad to see you're back to yourself, Mitchie," Shane said as he walked past carrying a microphone stand.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"Chill, Mitchie," Nate said, putting his guitar in a case.

"I don't have time to chill!" I growled at him. "I need to find my guitar so I can go back to my bus and watch a movie with Mikayla!"

"Mikayla?!" Nate's head shot up and the mention of her name. "She's on your bus?"

"Maybe…" I fixed him with an icy stare and he backed off.

After about fifteen minutes of searching for my guitar, I still had not found it and I was on the verge of tears because I was scared it was gone forever and I was annoyed that I had lost that time with Mikayla. Yes, when I'm annoyed I cry. Got a problem with it?

"It's okay, Mitchie." Jason wrapped his arms around me. I instantly calmed down, but not much. "We'll find it."

"And what if we don't? Then what?" I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't think like that. We're going to find it." He gave me a comforting smile. "How about you just go watch your movie with Mikayla and I will take care of everything."

I nodded, too desperate to get back to my bus to argue. He slung his arm over my shoulder and I slipped mine around his waist and he walked me to the stage door.

He stopped me before I pushed it open. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"How do you think that would make her feel?" I looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm her best friend! I'm the one she confides in for everything. If I were to tell her that, she would feel so betrayed! She would lose the person she confided in. Even if she still wanted to be my friend, everything would be awkward and things would never be the same! I can't…no…_won't_ do that to her."

He sighed. "Mitchie, I don't think she would feel like that. "

"Then how would she feel, Jason?!" I was near tears again.

"I think she would feel the same way," he said quietly.

I shook my head. "I can't tell her. I can't take that rejection. And I can't put her through that if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Do you want me to ask her? Because I will."

"No, you can't!" I looked at him in horror.

"Then you do it!" He frowned. "Mitchie, you owe it to yourself to tell her the truth and you owe it to her to let her know how you feel."

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll tell her."

"When?"

"In ten years?" I sheepishly replied.

"Mitchie…" Jason smiled a bit.

"Five years?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?!" I yelled.

Someone peeked into the corridor to see what the noise was about but walked away soon after. Nosey prick…

"Yes, Mitchie." Jason nodded. "Tonight."

"No," I whined. "That's too soon."

"The sooner you get it out in the open, the better."

"Jase, I haven't even told my _mom _yet!" I looked at him. "You're the only ones who knows and you're pushing me to say it when I'm not ready. Please, don't make me tell her."

He sighed but gave me a small smile a little after. "Okay, Mitchie. You tell her when you're ready. But I think it should be soon."

"And since when have I cared about what other people think?" I smirked.

"You're joking, right?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

At that we both started giggling like idiots. My one and only summer at Camp Rock may have been nothing but constant lies for me, but I really found myself. I became the person that I could only be with Mikayla. I had always been her, but I reserved that part of myself for my best friend. Now everyone got her. The only difference was that I still cared what others thought of me, so I still didn't show my true colors fully. But Mikayla always saw them. With her, I was always the girl I wanted to be.

- - - - - -

I got back to my bus to find Mikayla blabbing in Lester's ear. Lester was the name of my statue of a bus driver, by the way. By the looks of it, she was just going on and on. He sat there with a bored expression, nodding every now and then. He must have trained himself to do that over all the years of being boring. I giggled to myself that she was oblivious to his lack of interest.

"Mikayla, what are you doing?" I asked when I walked in.

"Playing a game where I tell Lester a story. This one's about how I got the inspiration for my latest song." She smiled.

"Hun, Lester doesn't care." I turned to my driver. "Do you, Lester?"

He shrugged and kept the same bored expression on his face.

"See?" I asked Mikayla.

"I know he doesn't care," she said, standing up. "That's why the game's called 'Pester Lester.'"

To that, I busted out laughing. If I had been drinking something, I would have spit it out. "You are so crazy!"

"But that's why you love me!" She gave me a goofy grin, oblivious to the fact that I froze when she said the word _love_.

"Y-yeah…" I said, trying to play it cool. "You wish."

She frowned and threw a pillow at me. I ducked and it went through the open bus door.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

Jason appeared through the doorway a few seconds later, holding the pillow in one hand and rubbing his eye with his other.

"Why did this projectile pillow just hit me in the eye?" he asked.

"It's Mitchie's fault," Mikayla said, inspecting her nails and looking uninterested.

I gasped. "How is it my fault when you threw it?!"

"Because if you wouldn't have ducked, it would have hit you and not Jason," she said. "That's how."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Jason started talking. "Whatever. Mitchie, I can't find your guitar."

"What?" My throat went dry.

"Relax, a stage guy told me he gave it to your mom," Jason said, tossing the pillow at Mikayla.

She put her hand out and swatted it so that it came back and hit me on the side of the head. That messed up my hair. Grr. But I had other concerns. Apparently, I had been panicking for half an hour when my mom had my guitar the whole time!

"Mom!" I yelled, charging to the back of the bus.

"What?" She asked, not happy with my tone.

"Did you pick up my guitar after my set?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, it's on your bed, why?" She looked confused.

My jaw dropped. "Because I've been looking for it for thirty minutes and freaking out and the whole time you had it!"

She smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. But look, it's okay now, see?" She pulled back the curtain to show me my bed, my guitar case sitting on it.

I went over and opened it. My baby was inside. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Found it?" Jason called.

I went back to him and Mikayla. "Yeah, it's on my bed." I smiled.

"You worry too much, Mitchie." Mikayla said.

"Yeah." Jason nodded and gave me a certain look. "You do."

I shook my head, hoping he knew that I meant I still wasn't telling her.

- - - - -

Not long after that Jason left, and Mikayla and I were getting ready for the movie. We had both showered already(separately, of course-I know, damn) and we were in our pajamas. The popcorn was popped, the drinks were poured, and the movie was selected-_Mean Girls_. It was our favorite sleepover movie.

"Okay, ready?" I asked, getting in position on the couch.

"Ready." Mikayla nodded and smiled.

I was about to press play when there was a knock on the door.

"What the Hell, I thought we were moving!" I said, annoyed.

"We're at a gas station, Mitchie." Mikayla gave me a weird look. "We stopped moving about two minutes ago."

I cleared my throat. "I knew that."

"No you didn't." She laughed.

There was another knock on the door.

"Shut up." I threw some popcorn at Mikayla and got up to answer the door. I frowned when I saw who it was…Nate. I loved him but he showed up at the worst times!

"Hey, Mitchie." He smiled. "I'm totally bored and I remembered you saying you and Mikayla were watching a movie. Mind if I join you guys?"

I opened my mouth to protest but for the second time that night, I was cut off. This time it was by Mikayla. I never even noticed her get up to come stand behind me.

"Sorry, Nate." She smiled sweetly. "This is me and Mitchie's bonding time. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh." He frowned. "Um alright then. I guess I'll go back to my bus." He turned and walked away, hanging his head a bit.

"I feel so bad turning him down all the time, but I just don't like him as more than a friend." Mikayla sighed and sat on the couch again.

I nodded and sat down beside her.

"Besides, this is our time." She smiled. "No third wheels."

"That's right." I smirked.

Just then, the bus gave a lurch. It must have been pulling away from the gas station. Whatever the cause, Mikayla and I both fell off the couch. I landed flat on back and she landed right on top of me. Her hair covered my face and I inhaled the vanilla sent. It was almost too much for me to handle. She was _on _me! And then she lifted her head a bit. Her face was so close to mine. Her beautiful brown eyes looked into mine and I got lost, just simply staring back. Her eyes were scared and puzzled. Then I noticed she was blushing. Not a small one like earlier, a deep blush. Her ears were even turning red. I then realized how hot my face was and I knew I was blushing, too. Mikayla bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

"M-Mitchie?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" I somehow managed to choke out.

She took another deep breath. "I-I have to tell you something..."

- - - - - - - -

**Muahahahahahahaha I am evil!! This is what happens when you are falling asleep on your keyboard, though. I know it's mean to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I wanted one more chapter! The next one will probably be the last one unless I get enough people telling me to continue like last time. Review! **


	4. Mikayla's Confession

**I want to apologize a whole bunch for being so late to update! School sucks. And I have been somewhat grounded. My mom is really mad that I am in a relationship with someone that I met over the internet who lives 4 states away and is 2 years younger than me. Whatever. My significant other is 14, and I am 16. That's not bad, is it? I don't think it is. It's not like much will happen considering this person is 4 states away! I'm in love. Isn't my mother supposed to be happy for me? Noooo. She's being a big meany. And yes, I am acting like a 4 year old, hush.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I bit on my lip nervously.

Mikayla had to tell me something. What could it possibly be? Did she feel the same way? Were my hands somewhere they shouldn't have been? Was she dieing?

"Mitch?" Mikayla asked with a concerned look.

"Hmm?" I had been so absorbed with my thoughts I might have spaced out there.

"I really need to tell you this…" She shifted her gaze to the wall. "It's really important."

"I have to tell you something, too." I whispered.

She looked back at me with what I took as hope in her eyes. "What's that?"

"Your knee is in my kidney…" I winced. "It kinda hurts…"

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped off me, her cheeks flushing more than they had been earlier. "I'm sorry, Mitch." She held out her hand for me.

I took it and pulled myself up. "It's alright, Mick," I said, letting my hand linger in hers a bit longer than it should have.

Mikayla looked down at our hands and then up at me. She smiled a bit. "Are you gonna let go anytime soon?"

"Nope." I shook my head and gripped her hand tighter.

"Why not?" She tilted her said to the side.

"I don't feel like it," I said with a shrug.

Mikayla let out an uneasy laugh. "I need my hand, hun."

"No you don't." I shook my head.

"And why not?"

"Because I like your hand." I smirked.

"Well how about we compromise." Mikayla laughed. "You can hold my hand while we sit down and I tell you what I need to tell you. Deal?"

I pondered for a moment. Holding Mikayla's hand is always fun. And who knows how long that talk could take? I could be holding her hand for a very long time…

"Okay." I smiled and took a seat on the couch, Mikayla soon following. "So what's up?"

Mikayla looked at me and looked quickly down at our hands, playing with my fingers. "I don't think I can tell you now."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," she said quietly. "But I don't know if I can do it now."

"You can tell me anything, Mick," I said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You know that."

She nodded, still not looking up. "Yeah…I know."

"Mick…" I lifted her chin with my finger. Our eyes locked. Hers were filled with tears. "Don't cry, sweety. Just tell me."

"I'm scared to," she confessed, her bottom lip quivering.

"Why?"

"Because I've never said it out loud before." She let out a shaky breath. "To anyone."

I titled my head to the side. "Not even your mom?"

She shook her head. "Not even my mom."

My jaw dropped open slightly. Mikayla told her mom everything. This was huge.

"And I don't know if I can bring myself to tell you." She sighed and looked away again.

I grabbed her face in my hands and made her look at me. "Mick, you can tell me _anything_. I won't judge you. I love you too much."

"No matter what?" She pouted and a few tears fell from her eyes.

I nodded. "No matter what." I brushed away one of her tears with my thumb. "Why are you so scared to tell me?"

"Because I am afraid you will hate me." She sighed. "This is huge and it could change everything. I don't want you to be disgusted by me. I don't want to lose you because of this, Mitchie!"

I pulled her into a tight hug. "You won't lose me, Mickey. Whatever it is, I will always love you."

"You promise not to stop talking to me?" She pulled out of the hug and looked at me.

"I could _never_ stop talking to you. I need you, Mick." I smiled a bit. "You're my best friend. And that will never change."

"Just…promise."

"Okay, Mikayla." I nodded. "I promise. Now what's going on? You're worrying me."

She took a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry… I just… I have… I'm really confused."

"Why?" I asked.

"I really can't think of how to say this." She looked at me intently.

My heartbeat quickened. All of the things she had been saying so far were my thoughts.

"I guess the best way would be to come right out and give it to you straight." She said more to herself than to me.

I squeezed her hand from nervousness and also to show her I was there for her.

"Mitchie…" She looked up and locked her eyes with mine.

"Yeah?" I choked out as loudly as I could, which wasn't loud at all.

"I…I'm." Mikayla paused. Her face was pale from nerves. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Go on…" I leaned forward.

She whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I frowned.

She looked away, tears streaming down her face again. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have known you would be angry."

"No, I'm not mad, Mick, I just didn't hear you." I turned her back to me. "Repeat, please?"

Mikayla sighed. "I'm bi."

Just then, the world stopped. My heart beat against my rib cage so fast I think it could be seen through my shirt. All because Mikayla said two words. Her confession was so small in size yet so huge in importance. It meant I had a chance.

We sat there in silence. Me staring at Mikayla, trying to figure out what to do or say next and Mikayla staring back at me trying to read my thoughts.

"Mitchie, please say something." Mikayla pleaded.

I bit my lip. I wasn't ready to talk. I was still processing.

Mikayla's face twisted in pain. "I knew you would hate me."

"I don't hate you!" I say loudly.

Mikayla jumps back a bit, frightened by my sudden loudness.

"I swear I don't hate you, Mikayla!" I squeezed her hand even tighter.

"Then why weren't you saying anything?" She whispered.

"Because this is big news," I explained. "I wasn't expecting that. You have to give me time to process."

She nodded and smiled a bit. "So… This doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Of course not, Mick!" I frowned a bit. "You know I'm not like that."

"Yeah you're right." She let out a relieved sigh. "I guess I was just being really paranoid."

"I'll say." I pushed her shoulder lightly.

"But let me guess, you never want to go shopping with me ever again because we share a changing room, right?" She pouted.

I shook my head. "Wrong, Mick. I don't care. Nothing's gonna change."

Honestly, I liked sharing a changing room with her. I got to check her out in the mirror when she wasn't looking. And she always asked me how something looked on her. I mean, hello! She _lets_ me stare at her then. I would be a fool to pass that up.

"But you're never going to want to share a bed with me ever again, huh?" She sat straight up and looked at me.

"I will gladly share a bed with you, Mikayla." I said seriously.

God, why wouldn't I want to share a bed with her?

"But what if I snuggle up to you like I normally do?" She questioned. "You know I do that an awful lot."

I nodded. "I know. And it would be okay."

Didn't she know that I loved her snuggling me? I've scooted closer to her so she would snuggle me on purpose quite a few times.

"Wow," she said, awe showing on her face. "You're really not phased, are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Truth was, I was overjoyed! It was probably the best thing she could have told me. Mikayla was bi. I was on top of the world. I had a chance. Now all I had to do would be to tell her how I felt.

How the hell am I supposed to do that?!

- - - - - - - -

**I'm really sorry it's short, but I needed to get a chapter out and yeah…**

**Next one will be longer. I promise. R&R**


	5. Now Or Never

**Hi. Once again, sorry for the wait! I will try not to keep you waiting as long anymore! My schoolwork should be less, so I may have more time to do these. I'm not sure yet, though.**

**Oh, and I'm gonna write in present tense now. I like it better.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

- - - - - - -

I look over at Mikayla She seems to be so much more relaxed than I've seen her in a while. For the first time in a year, she seems to be almost carefree. I guess a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders now that she's confessed her secret to me. But there's still something she's not telling me. She left something out. Oh no, what if she has a girlfriend?! I don't think I could take it. And what if it's Hannah Montana?! That would be horrible!

"Mitchie," Mikayla asks when she sees me staring. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh." I cough. "I just notice you seem more relaxed now. That's all."

"Oh." She nods and turns back to the movie, which we started watching finally.

I rest my head back on the couch and watch her out of the corner of my eye instead of the movie. She's absolutely gorgeous! Her dark hair falls in her face perfectly. I just want to reach out and tuck a stray strand behind her ear. I don't think she would mind.

I bite my lip, reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. She looks at me. I turn red and pull my hand away then look at the t.v. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her giving me a confused look. She shakes her head and looks away.

I breathe a small sigh of relief. That was close. I almost blew my cover.

I know Mikayla likes girls, but she probably doesn't like me. I can picture what she would say in my head. I close my eyes and imagine it.

"_Sorry, Mitchie. I know I said I like girls, but I don't like you." She says. Then she gets up, with a disgusted look, and walks away forever._

I open my eyes, blinking away a few tears.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla asks.

I turn to see she's looking at me. "Yeah, why?"

"You whined." She raises an eyebrow.

"I did?"

She nods. "Did you fall asleep and were having a bad dream?"

"Uh.. Yeah. Bad dream," I say. When did I whine, though? Maybe I did fall asleep.

The bus gives a lurch as it comes to another stop. I fall on the floor again, and Mikayla lands on top of me…Again.

She lifts herself up a little and looks at me. Her face is flaming red and her eyes bore into mine. It's so hard to fight the urge to kiss her.

I swallow. "Mick.."

"What?" She frowns. "Is my knee in your kidney again?"

I shake my head and squeak out, "No."

We stare at each other for a few more moments, then Mikayla starts to get up.

"Wait!" I say, not wanting to let this opportunity go.

Her eyes flash and she looks at me intently. My heart is beating so hard against my ribcage I think it might break a rib. I slowly build up some courage and lean forward a bit. I'm gonna kiss her. Oh my gosh, I'm about to kiss Mikayla.

"What are you two doing?" My mom asks.

Mikayla jumps off me. I sit up, cheeks burning. My mom just ruined our moment. Perfect.

"When the bus stopped, we fell. And Mikayla fell on me," I say.

"The bus stopped over a minute ago." Mom raises an eyebrow.

"I was tickling Mitchie while I had her pinned down," Mikayla says quickly.

"You were just staring at each other when I walked in." Mom points out.

Mikayla and I look at each other and the back at my mom.

"Staring contest," we both say.

It's amazing how our brains connect sometimes.

Mom shakes her head. "Whatever, I'm too tired to care. We're at the hotel. Get everything you need for the night and meet me in the lobby."

Mom walks past us and off the bus.

Mikayla and I look at each other then burst out laughing. Tears are rolling down our eyes by the time we stop.

"Well, I guess we better get our stuff," I say, holding my aching side and gasping for breath.

Mikayla nods and picks up her bag. I grab my guitar off my bed and my overnight bag.

"All set," I say with a smile. "Let's go." I start to walk towards the door of the bus.

"Mitchie?" Mikayla grabs my arm.

"Yeah?" I look at her.

"What was that?" She asks quietly.

I frown. "What was what?"

"You know…" She takes a deep breath. "Right before your mom walked in."

I look at my feet, trying to think of something to say. What should I tell her? The truth? That all I wanted to do was roll around on the floor of the bus, kissing every part of her? That I'm hopelessly in love with her and I currently hated my mom for ruining the moment I gained up enough courage to kiss her?

After a minute or so, Mikayla sighs. "You know Mitchie, I told you something tonight that I never told anyone else. And it was really hard. You said I could tell you anything. And you can tell me anything, too. So if there's something you want to tell me, you should."

I finally look up at her. She's staring at me with those big, beautiful, brown eyes. "Mick.."

She looks at me expectantly and after a few more moments of me not saying anything, she sighs again. "Let's just go inside."

She lets go of my arm and walks off the bus. I mentally slap myself and follow. I trip on the last step and Lester catches me, thankfully. Good thing, too, because I would have fallen flat on my face. My mind is so clouded. I'm trying to make sense of what Mikayla said.

I watch her walk away, towards the hotel. The boys of Connect 3 are getting off the bus. Nate runs to catch up with Mikayla. I glare at the back of his curly head and clench my fists.

Lester puts a hand on my shoulder. "You should tell her, Mitchie," he says.

I look at Lester in shock. That's the first time I've ever heard him speak. "Lester, you talked!"

He nods. "So listen to what I'm saying. Tell her, Mitchie."

"Excuse me?"

"You love her, don't you?"

How the hell did he pick up on that?! I cough a few times then say, "Yes."

"I bet you're wondering how I knew." He says, giving me a knowing smile. I nod and he continues. "Well, you've been depressed. That was easy to see. Then she randomly shows up, and you're the happiest kid on earth. And you just broke up with your boyfriend. Most girls who just break up with their boyfriends are not happy."

"How did you know Jake and I broke up?" I ask him.

"Mikayla told me when she was playing 'Pester Lester,'" He says with a chuckle. "She's really something, isn't she?"

I look at her. She's letting Nate put his arm around her. But she keeps looking back at me to make sure I'm looking.

I smile. "Yeah, she's really something."

"So tell her how you feel," Jason says, coming out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" I say, jumping a little. "When did you show up?"

"He's been there the whole time," Lester says. He turns to get back on the bus. "Tell her. Don't pass up a chance at true love, Mitchie." Then he steps on the bus and closes the doors.

"Lester's pretty observant, huh?" Jason asks with a smile.

I nod. "I'll say. That's the first time I've heard him speak."

"Maybe that's because this is the first time he's had something to say," Jason says, looking at me. "He's right, you know."

I sigh. "I know."

"So are you going to tell her?"

I think for a moment, then nod. "Yeah. I am."

Jason smiles. "When?"

"Tonight," I say without hesitation.

"Alright!" He pumps his fists in the air triumphantly.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Okay, okay. Calm down. No need to do a victory dance."

"Sorry." He chuckles. "What made you change your mind?"

"I can't tell you."

Jason frowns. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not my secret to tell," I say.

Jason scratches his head. "You're not making any sense, Mitchie."

"I know, I'm sorry. But eventually I might be able to tell you, but I can't right now. Okay?"

He smiles a little. "Okay, Mitch. Ready to go inside?"

I nod. "Let's go."

"Here, let me get that for you," Jason says, taking my guitar from me.

"Thanks," I smile. "That thing's really heavy."

We walk inside, laughing and joking around. Mikayla's eyes narrow when she sees us and she leans in closer to Nate. He smiles and happily wraps his arm around her tighter. I grind my teeth together and try to locate my mother. She finds me first.

"Here's your key, Mitchie. I got you and Mikayla a separate room so you two won't keep me up all night," She says, handing me the card.

"Thanks." I stuff it in my pocket.

"Well, goodnight, honey." She kisses my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't sleep too late." She spots Jason and smiles. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Night, Mrs. Torres," he says politely.

"I'm in room 272, Mitchie. You're in 283. If you need anything, just come to my room." Mom turns and goes to the elevators.

"Jason, may I have my guitar now?" I say with a small laugh.

"Yeah, sure." He hands it to me.

"Thanks. Now can you go pry Nate off Mikayla?" I glare at the two of them.

"With pleasure." He smirks and walks over and grabs Nate by the arm. "Come on, lover boy. Time for you to go nighty night."

"Dude, not now," Nate says.

"Yes, now." Jason pulls Nate away from Mikayla. "Say goodnight, Nate."

"Goodnight, Nate," Nate grumbles sarcastically as Jason pulls him towards the elevators. Shane's waiting in one, holding the doors open.

I go over to Mikayla. "So, when's the wedding?" I ask.

"Never," she says stiffly and picks her bag up.

I take the card out my pocket. "Room 283. All to ourselves. Mom didn't want us keeping her up all night. Wanna go check it out?"

She smiles a little. "Sure. "

We go to the elevator and I press the button. We get in the lift and I let Mikayla press the floor number. It's been like that since we were little kids. We take turns because we both love to push the buttons.

There's a ding and the doors open. We walk out then start down the hall, looking at the room numbers. We find the right one and I put the card in, unlocking the door. It swings open and I turn on the light. It's a decent sized room with two beds. Pretty ordinary.

We throw the bags in the closet and I put my guitar in the corner of the room.

Mikayla sits on one of the beds and turns the television on. I go into the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face to calm myself a little. I'm getting nervous. I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell her I love her. Tonight. No backing down. I have to do this.

"You can do this, Mitchie," I say quietly, looking at myself in the mirror.

I take a deep breath and open the bathroom door. Mikayla's eyes are glued to the television set. I walk over and turn it off.

"Hey!" She says, frowning.

"Sorry, Mick." I gulp. "But I need to talk to you."

She looks at me really well, taking in my nervous state and my pale complexion. Her eyes soften and she nods. "Okay." She scoots over to make room for me on the bed.

I go over and sit beside her, ready to faint at any moment. "Mick, you told me something very important tonight and you said that I should tell you stuff."

She nods.

"Well…" I bite my lip. "I have a confession, too."

"Go on," she says, nodding again.

I turn my whole body towards her and take her hands in mine. I'm staring deep into her eyes. It's now or never. Just do it, Mitchie.

"I love you, Mikayla," I say softly. "I love you with all of my heart and not just like a friend."

She stares at me, not saying anything, an unreadable expression on her face.

I start to get scared. What I've said will change everything, forever. I can't take it back.

"I'm sorry," I say, tears welling up in my eyes. "I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Mitchie," she says gently, "I didn't tell you everything on the bus."

"You didn't?" My tears start to fall.

She shakes her head, tears forming in her own eyes. "No, I didn't. I left something out."

"What was it?" I sniffle.

She leans forward, her face only about an inch from mine. "I love you, too."

She closes the miniature gap between us and our lips meet, crashing together. It feels so damn good and so damn right. My head is spinning and I'm seeing stars. Mikayla wraps her arms around my neck and climbs onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. She sucks on my bottom lip a bit and I fight the urge to moan into her mouth. We both have wanted this for so long. We need each other so much. I feel her run her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open up and allow her in. Her tongue feels really good in my mouth. She's exploring and I'm letting her, enjoying every moment of it. I've imagined kissing Mikayla before, but this is much better than any fantasy.

Finally, we both pull away, in much need of air. We stare at each other, panting and trying to catch our breaths. A smile stretches its way across my face, one soon following on Mikayla's. Then we start giggling like fools. She buries her face in my neck, still giggling. Her hot breath tickles my skin. I'm in heaven.

Then she's kissing my neck. She gives me soft butterfly kisses all along my neck.

"Mickey," I giggle, "stop it, please."

She stops and looks at me, pouting. "Why?

"Because I think we need to talk." I say. "There's definitely some stuff we need to figure out."

"Yeah," she nods. "You're right."

She's still sitting on my lap, arms wrapped around my neck. I love being this close to her.

"So uh," I bite my lip. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" She tilts her head to the side and it's just one of the most precious things I've ever seen.

"Well, I think we're a little past 'best friends.'" I say with a small smile.

She giggles, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I think so too."

"So what are we?" I ask.

"Mitchie," she smirks. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

A thousand butterflies flutter through my stomach and a huge, goofy grin appears on my face. "Yes, Mikayla, I would."

"Yay." She smiles and gives me a soft peck on the lips. "So to answer your question, we are girlfriends."

"And is that a secret?"

Mikayla looks at me with a serious expression. "Mitchie, I don't want it to be a secret. I don't care who knows. I want to scream it to the whole world that you're mine. But if you want to keep it a secret, then I can do that for you."

"I don't want it to be a secret either." I smile.

"Good," she says, smiling right back. "Because if we would keep it a secret it would kind of be like we were ashamed to be together, you know?"

I nod. "Yeah, I get it. But could we go slowly about telling people? Like family and friends first, then the rest of the world?"

"Sure, Mitchie." She kisses my nose. "Whatever you want. I would do anything for you, Sweetheart."

My cheeks turn red. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she says softly, smiling.

I lean forward and kiss her. She tangles her hands in my hair and leans into me. I fall back on the bed and she gets on top of me, straddling my hips. Oh yeah, it's gonna be a good night.

- - - - - - -

**That's the end of this chapter. R&R please! ;D **


	6. Perfection

**I don't think I even deserve to beg your forgiveness for making you wait as long as I did for an update!**

**But I've been having medical issues. Going see doctors. Trying out medicines. It hasn't been good. And my workload was killer.**

**I've just been going through a lot. And most of it is personal so I won't go into detail. But yeah, that's why I haven't had a chapter up in forever! Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: It is in the other chapters.**

- - - -

I wake up with a smile on my face. Mikayla is in my arms. All is right in the world.

Last night we stayed up and talked for hours. We behaved, promise. _Wink._ Haha, no but seriously, we were good. No removing of clothes or anything sexual. Just a little passionate kissing. Or…A lot.

I open my eyes slowly and take in my surroundings. The hotel room is a little too bright for my taste, light streaming in from behind the curtains. The television's on, but muted. Mikayla's a little scared of the dark and has to sleep with it on. Speaking of…

I look down at her, nestled into my side and my smile grows. There is a smile on her lips as well. Her dark hair is partially covering her face. I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I lie there and watch her sleep, like I have done so many mornings before. I have always woken up before here. Even when we were kids. And each time, I watched her sleep. But this time it's different. When we were younger, I watched her in awe. I thought she was an angel. And I couldn't believe she was sharing a bed with me. Over the past few years, I longed for her. To watch her sleep was torture. I would just sit there and remind myself that she would never want me the way I wanted her. But now, a new feeling is settling over my body. She's _mine_. My girlfriend. My Mikayla.

I lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes flutter open as I pull away. She blinks a few times then gives me a mischievous grin. Before I can even try to figure out what it means, her hand is on the back of my neck and my face is being pulled to hers. Our lips crash together, eager to get back to the actions of last night.

Her teeth gently nibble my bottom lip as a small moan escapes from my throat. Mikayla's slightest touches can drive me crazy, but this is pushing me over the edge. My senses are on red alert, my skin burning every place she is touching. I shiver as her hand slowly slide up my shirt and strokes my stomach.

Fingers tangled in her dark curls, I pull away slowly. We gaze into each other's eyes, both trying to get our breathing back to normal. I am smiling like crazy, as is Mikayla.

Without warning, we both go into giggling fits. We roll all over each other as the laughter consumes us. I kiss her nose. She kisses my cheek. I kiss her forehead. She kisses my lips. All of this while we are giggling like fools. I think it's because of the relief both of us are feeling. I mean, a huge weight has been lifted off both our shoulders. We confessed our deepest secrets. And we didn't get rejected. We've been needing each other and now we have each other. Speaking for myself, it is the happiest I have been in over a year. It killed me to keep my feelings from her. But now they are out in the open. And we are in the safety of our hotel room. We don't have to worry about being interrupted. We can just coexist for the moment. Me and her.

We calm down and settle, tangled in each others' arms. Staring into her eyes, I could die right there. I know I don't want anything else in life. And I don't need anything else. All I want is her. All I _need_ is her. Forever. Nothing else matters. My life is Mikayla.

"I love you," she says softly, caressing her thumb over the back of my hand, which she has in her own, gently.

A smile spreads across my face. "I love you, too."

"I always have, you know."

I nod, happy tears forming in my eyes. "I know. So have I."

"Don't cry, sweetheart." She places her hand on my cheek.

"It's happy tears," I tell her, taking her hand off my cheek and kissing her palm. She closes her fingers, as if she is holding my kiss there. She looks at her hand, smiles, then looks back at me.

"You're amazing," she says, still smiling.

"And you're perfect." And it's true. She really, really is. If you look up _perfect_ in the dictionary, there is a picture of Mikayla there. Honestly, she's the most amazing person I have ever met.

- - - -

We slowly get up and get out of bed. We need to get dressed so we can get back on the road. It takes us a little longer than usual because instead of sneaking peeks at each other, we stare. Her body is _incredible_, let me tell you! And to be able to stand there and admire it, her letting me like that…It's heaven on Earth.

"Where's my shirt?" I ask, sorting through my clothes.

"I don't know," Mikayla says innocently.

I look over at her. Her innocence is so…Fake. I mean, don't get me wrong, Mikayla screams _innocence_. But I can tell when she's up to something. And she's up to something.

"Mick, give it," I say with a smirk.

"I don't have it." She grins.

"You are _so_ not convincing." I laugh. "Now give me my shirt!"

"Personally, I think you look great just like that."

I look down at myself. I am topless, just a bra on the upper half of my body. I glance in the mirror. I find I look odd in just a bra and jeans.

I bite my lip, blushing furiously. Mikayla goes over to the bed and takes my shirt out from under her pillow. She tosses it to me, it landing on my head. I pull it off to see her smirking at me. I shake my head, smirk right back, and pull the clothing item over my head. At this, Mikayla pouts.

"Awe, bye-bye, beautiful body," she says softly.

I giggle and go over to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "A little dramatic much?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think my sadness is justified."

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Mick, it's just my body. You've seen it plenty times before. Nothing special about it."

"That's where you're wrong, Mitchie," she says, a serious tone in her voice. "Your body is magnificent."

I feel my cheeks burning. "Yeah, right."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

I smile and give her a peck on the lips. She knows how to make me feel better no matter what.

- - - - -

Applying make up is a challenge. How are we supposed to put lip gloss on when we keep kissing and, therefore, wiping it off?

"Alright, enough," I say after Mikayla steals yet another kiss. "At this rate, we will never be able to leave."

"Sorry." She giggles, her cheeks slightly pink. "Just making up for lost time."

I grin, understanding. We wasted so much time by not telling each other about our feelings. Now I can't get enough of her and she can't get enough of me. How in the world were we going to keep our hands off each other in front of other people?

I apply the finishing touches to my make up and check myself in the mirror. A little darker than normal. Getting back to my goth days a bit. I like it.

"So, you're calling your mom?" I ask, turning to Mikayla.

She nods. "As soon as you go to talk to your mom."

I shiver a little. "I wish you could be there with me when I tell her."

We decided last night that we're telling our moms today. While I am telling my mom, she will be calling her mom.

"Sweety, you are strong enough to get through it without me." She smiles.

"But I will miss you," I say, giving her my best pout.

"I'll miss you, too. But we'll both live." She kisses my cheek gently.

I grin. "Alright, alright."

She walks over to the door and opens it. "Now get going so you can come back sooner."

"As you wish, my dear." I wink at her as I walk out the door. She gives my ass a little smack and I squeak in response. She chuckles and closes the door behind me.

I gulp. Now I'm in the hall alone. My mother's room is just a few doors down. My feet feel like lead, but somehow I manage to make them move. Step. Step. Step. One foot in front of the other. Then, finally, I am standing in front of my mother's door. I take a deep breath and knock.

The door swings open a few seconds later, revealing my mother. "Morning, sweetheart." She smiles and kisses my forehead. "Where's Mikayla?"

"Still in the room," I say, walking in. "She's calling her mom."

Mother nods and closes the door. "Well I hope you're both packed. We're leaving in half an hour."

"We haven't even had breakfast yet." I sit on the edge of the bed.

"That's your fault for sleeping late," Mom says, sitting beside me. "We'll grab something once we hit the road."

I nod and look at the comforter, busying myself by pulling at a string. My mother's eyes are on me. She sees I'm fidgeting, which makes me fidget more. I only fidget when I'm nervous. That's a funny word. Fidget…

"Something on your mind, Kiddo?" Mom asks.

I look up, shrug, then look back down. "Maybe."

She grabs my hand, making me stop pulling at the comforter. "Okay, Mitchie. Tell me."

I lock eyes with her, holding my breath. "Promise not to get mad. No matter what?"

She nods. "I promise, Sweety. You know you can tell me anything."

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, then open them again. "I love Mikayla."

She looks confused. "I do too, Honey, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"No, Mom." I shake my head. "I _love _her. Like, I'm _in_ love with her."

"Ahh," She says softly. "I see."

"Yeah…" Now I'm feeling a bit cautious. I don't know what this reaction means. "And she loves me." I pause to see if she's going to snap. When she doesn't, I continue. "She's my girlfriend."

"For how long?"

I'm taken aback, but I answer the question. "Since last night, not long."

I sit there, bracing myself for her screaming. But it never comes. Instead, a smile stretches across her lips and she scoops me into her arms, hugging me tighter than she's ever hugged me before.

"Finally! I thought you two were never going to get together!" She says as she crushes me.

"Mom, can't," I gasp, "breathe!"

She releases me. "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you."

"Yeah, about that, why are you happy?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "Most parents wouldn't be."

"Mitchie, you should know by now that I'm not a normal parent." Mom smiles. I have to agree. She isn't.

"That's true," I say, nodding.

"I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I knew it was only a matter of time." She reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Your father knew, too."

My insides turn cold. _Dad_. I hadn't even thought about how he was going to react. "Is he going to be okay…?"

Mom waves her hand in the air as if she's swatting something away. "Don't worry about him. He's been prepared for this since you were thirteen."

"Why didn't you guys tell me you knew?" I frown. I hate when they keep things from me. Especially when they're about me.

"We didn't know if you were in denial or not." She shrugs her shoulders. "We didn't want to embarrass you or anything like that."

"Yeah, well thanks, I guess," I mumble.

"Oh don't be upset, Mitchie." She laughs. "Come on, you should be on top of the world right now."

I give her a smile. "I am. Mikayla's telling her mom right now."

"Something tells me she's going to react much like I did." She casually gets up and strolls over to the mirror, checking her make up.

"How do you know?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A mother just knows." She smirks at me. "And Mikayla's mom wasn't in the about Mikayla's feelings for you. This I know."

"But _how_?"

"Just trust me." She walks over and ruffles my hair.

I frown at her. She knows I hate when people mess with my hair, which is why she messed up in the first place. I go over to the mirror and fix it. Then I grab a bottle of water out the mini fridge.

"So do I have to get a room for all three of us, or can you two be trusted in a room alone?" she asks, looking stern.

I'd just taken a swig from my water. At her question, I choke and start coughing. Mom rushes over and pats my back gently. Once under control again, I look up at her, my cheeks burning bright red.

"No need for that, Mom," I say hoarsely. "My virginity is still intact and it will stay that way."

"Yeah, but for how long," she mutters.

"For a long time." I put my water bottle on the counter. "I'm not ready yet. So you don't have to worry. Besides, it's not like I can get pregnant." I smirk.

"Okay, I don't want to hear this," Mom says, her face turning red like mine had been earlier.

"Then don't bring it up." I giggle.

I love how my mom can go from being so cool with me and Mikayla to being stern to being shy in only about a minute.

"I just don't want you two to do something that you're not ready for." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Sex is a big thing."

I nod. "I know. And she knows. We haven't even talked about it yet. But if we do, and we decide we're ready, then it's because we are one hundred percent sure. Okay?"

"Alright, no more talking about this. It's weird." She opens the door to let me out. "Now go find your girlfriend. We're leaving soon."

- - - -

I return to the room, a big smile on my face. I am greeted by Mikayla squealing and jumping on me, her legs wrapping around my waist and her arms wrapping around my neck. I catch her, supporting her weight, and laugh.

"I missed you!" She pouts.

I smirk and softly kiss her on the lips. "I missed you too. But I'm here now. And I take it the talk with your mom went well considering how happy you are?"

She nods quickly, a huge smile on her luscious lips. "She was totally cool. It was awesome."

"My mom too."

"Shall we celebrate, then?" She wiggles her eyebrows flirtatiously.

Sadly, I have to shake my head. "Can't. We're about to leave."

"Damn it," she says, a real pout on her lips this time as she slides off my hips.

"Hey, there's always later," I say softly in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Can't wait."

- - - -

**Ta da? I don't know. I hope you liked that chapter. My brain is all over the place so I really, really, really hope this is okay.**

**Review, please. **


	7. I Love You

**So this doctor gave me way to high a dosage for his medicine I tried out. Let's just say it gave me symptoms that were worse than what it was supposed to treat. **

**I still haven't finished with doctors and medicines yet. I have been worse lately than I usually am. But the school year is over, so let's see what happens…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. I do not own Denny's or Burger King. Don't own **_**Finding Nemo**_** or Guitar Hero or _I Love You, Man_, either.**

**Yeah, and um, since I've had some requests…This story is gonna be "M" now. I'm kinda sad about it, though because it was my only "T" story. Oh well, I'll get over it ;)**

**Oh and I used a lot of parenthesis for some reason! Random, I know! Idk why I told you that… **

- - - - - - -

After we finally get on the bus, the hunger pains start. My mom promised us breakfast, but did not provide any. And it's not like we could stop at a Denny's or something. We can't bring the Connect 3 boys in there. They would be attacked. Mikayla too. Not to mention we are on a tight schedule to get to the next city. We were in Orlando last night. I think we're going to Atlanta right now. Anyway, back on the breakfast track… We can't stop because of the fans and we can't get our buses separated, either. So we settle on Burger King. We stop the buses in a parking lot near the fast food restaurant and give Big Rob our orders. We figure no one will bug him since he's quite intimidating(even though he's really a total teddy bear).

"I hope he doesn't eat my sausage like last time," Mom grumbles as she returns to the bus after giving Connect 3's body guard(ya know, Big Rob) our orders.

Mikayla and I giggle. We're sitting on the couch. I'm holding her hand, loving the feeling of her fingers being intertwined with mine. Her head is on my shoulder and my head is on her head. It's pure bliss.

It's relatively quiet in the bus. Lester, sitting in the driver's seat as usual, is sanitizing his steering wheel(he's a neat freak). Mom is reading some woman's magazine. Mikayla and I turned on a Disney movie(_Finding Nemo_, if you must know). It has her attention completely. She keeps giggling at it. I smile every time I hear that laugh of hers. It is music to my ears.

But I am not watching the movie with her. I am only pretending to. I am too busy thinking about what happened between me and Mikayla when I got back to the room. I'd just finished having a talk with my mom about how I wasn't ready for sex, but as soon as I got back to my girlfriend, I started thinking differently. She said something about celebrating and very sexually, I said, "Hey, there's always later."

And yes, I did mean that I wanted to have sex with her later. I never really understood why they call it "making love" until last night. I love Mikayla. I mean, I really, really do. And I want to express my love for her in actions. But I told my mom I wasn't ready. And at the time, I meant it. Funny how it only took about thirty seconds alone with that beautiful brown eyed girl for that to change.

I always wanted to save myself until marriage. I always felt that my virginity is a special gift to give to someone I love and if that person were to leave me, it would be a waste. I figured if I slept with someone, they could just leave me after they got what they wanted. But Mickey isn't like that.

And I also always thought lowly of people that have sex after only dating for like, a day. Like fucking on the first date? I always thought that was trashy. Or a month. Or two. That still seems too soon for me. But Mikayla and I have been together less than twenty-four hours and I already want to get her in bed. And not like last night, either. We just made out. I want to rip this girl's clothes off and do seriously perverted things to her. Part of me, anyway. The wilder part. The rest of me just wants to make sweet, slow love to her.

I guess I wouldn't be going against my standards if I sleep with Mikayla since it's different with us. I think people are stupid to have sex too soon because I think you should only screw someone if you love them. That's why it's called "making love", right? And you can't know if you love someone after one night. And no, there is no such thing as love at first sight, sorry. You have to know someone to love them. And I have known Mikayla for over half my life. She has been a constant source of comfort and love for me. And I think I might be ready to give her the one thing she hasn't gotten from me.

She got to be my first kiss(we were eight and we were curious, okay?). So that makes her my first kiss ever, girl or boy. My first kiss with a girl was her. I think that's a big deal since I'm gay. I've known this for a while, just haven't had the guts to say it. I know I dated Jake, but that was for publicity. And it was a cover up, too. And a distraction from my feelings for Mikayla. I know I can never love a boy. It's girls only for me. And when I say girls, I mean my beautiful Mikayla. She's my first best friend, my first girlfriend, and my first love along with being my first kiss. So why not my first time? She has everything else. It's the only thing missing from the "Mitchie's Firsts" Collection.

I look down at the love of my life and smile, my decision made. I'm going to sleep with Mikayla. I squeeze her hand tighter. My smile instantly fades when I feel something hard and cold on her ring finger of her left hand. It takes me a few seconds before I realize what it is: her purity ring. My heart drops to my empty stomach. I forgot she has that thing. She's promised to wait until she's married to have sex. And with the laws in this "free" country, she and I can't get married because we're both females. We could get a joined union, but still…

Mikayla wants to wait until she's married. I have to wait. Note to self: Never make decisions involving Mikayla without consulting her first.

There's a knock at the bus door and I tear my gaze from my girlfriend. She sits up, too, taking her head off my shoulder and removing her hand from mine. It only makes the hollow feeling in my stomach grow.

"I hope that's Rob with the food," Mom says, glancing up from her magazine.

Lester pulls the lever that opens the door. It's not Big Rob at the door. It's Nate. _Perfect!_

"Hey," he says, walking up the steps onto the bus. "Morning, everyone."

We all great him in our own way. Lester nods, Mom waves, Mikayla smiles, and I emit a low growl that only my girlfriend hears.

"Shh, be nice," she whispers softly in my ear while Nate compliments my mother about her hair or something like that. Kiss ass.

"So, uh, Shane and Jason are in a Guitar Hero war right now." Nate says, turning to us and running a hand through his dark curls.

"That's nice," Mikayla says sweetly. Her hand is twitching and inching closer to mine every second. I smile to myself. It's killing her to act like we're not dating just as much as it's killing me.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda left out. So do you think I could maybe hang out in here?" Nate asks, his brown eyes fixed on my girlfriend.

I want to throw him off my fucking bus. I really do.

"Well…" Mikayla looks at me. I am glaring at Nate, who hasn't noticed because he's eye raping Mikayla. "You'd be left out here too, Nate," she says, looking back at him. "Mitchie and I tend to do that to people when we're together. And like I told you last night, this is our time."

"Oh." His face falls and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. "Well, maybe later then?" He looks hopeful.

"Maybe," Mikayla says, then adds, "not," so low that Nate can't hear it.

"Nate, I told you to leave Mitchie and Mikayla alone!" Jason yells, stomping onto the bus with a Burger King bag in his hand.

"I wasn't bugging them," he grumbles, glaring at Jason.

"Did you beat Shane at Guitar Hero?" I ask Jason.

He looks confused. "Guitar Hero? We weren't playing Guitar Hero."

"Shut up," Nate hisses, his cheeks burning a bright crimson.

Mikayla and I giggle. She tries to hide hers not to hurt the youngest member of Connect 3's feeling, but I let him know that I am laughing at him.

He purses his lips and turns on his heal, stalking off the bus.

Jason sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well. Here's your food. I delivered it myself to get Nate off your backs. No need to thank me." He grins.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway." I smirk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He bows, then turns to leave.

"Wait a second, Jason. I wanna show you something," I say, stopping him.

He stops and looks at me, clearly interested. I take Mikayla's face in my hands and pull her to me, kissing her gently on her lips. She smiles into it and puts her hand on the back of my neck, keeping me there longer. When she pulls away, she tugs at my bottom lip gently with her teeth. My cheeks are burning bright and I am embarrassed because I just did that in front of people(including my MOTHER), but I don't care.

There is a huge grin spread across Jason's face. "Finally!" he yells, then rushes over and hugs us.

"Jason, you're crushing us!" I laugh.

"Sorry." He pulls back, still smiling. "Bout time, kiddo." He ruffles my hair.

I playfully growl at him and stand up. He pretends to be frightened as I chase him off the bus. I laugh as I watch him run across the parking lot. Then I go back to my seat. Mikayla's arms are open and waiting for me. I settle in them, very comfortable. I look over at my mom. She staring at us.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys are weird," she says, then returns to her magazine.

- - - - - -

We get to the arena we will be playing at tonight. We flee from the bus, making our way to the building. I am giving Mikayla a piggyback ride, enjoying the feeling of her body being in that position on my body. Her arms are wrapped loosely around my neck and I am holding her under her legs so she won't fall. She moves my hair from my neck, exposing my skin.

"Mick, stop," I giggle as she starts kissing the back of my neck.

"Why?" She murmurs, her lips brushing against my hot skin.

The Connect 3 boys are walking just a few yards ahead of us. Nate glances back, fixing me with a jealous look. It instantly turns to one of curiosity as he regards the interaction between me and Mikayla. Then he whips his curly head back around when he notices I've caught him looking.

"Because your wanna-be-boyfriend is spying on us," I say quietly through clenched teeth.

She picks her head up from my neck just in time to see Nate steal another glance at us. "For the love of God," she sighs, clearly annoyed. "He is making me feel quite stalked."

"Can I beat the crap out of him?" I ask, a small smile on my lips just thinking about it.

"No, Mitchie," she says, patting my head. "Nate's our friend, even if he is somewhat stalking me."

She's right, Nate is our friend. And honestly, I do love the guy. But I love Mikayla more. And my jealousy is getting the better of me.

"It's just not fair," I grumble. "Everyone thinks you're dating _him_. _He_ gets all the credit. And he eats it up, loving every moment of it."

"So? Why does what people think matter?" Mikayla asks softly. "Nate may be the one people _think_ I am dating, but you and I know that I am not. It was _you_ I was making out with in bed last night, Mitchie. _Not Nate._"

A smile stretches across my face as I remember rolling around with my beautiful girlfriend last night. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am," she says with a giggle, resting her chin on the top of my head.

- - - - -

We get into the building after signing a few autographs for and taking pictures with fans that showed up at like, five this morning. We go through sound check, getting everything ready. It is a long and somewhat boring process, but it makes for a good show, so I don't complain much. Mikayla is right beside me the whole time. It kills me not to have my hand latched onto hers, but I guess that's the price I have to pay for wanting to keep our relationship a secret. Nate, much to my annoyance, hangs around with us the whole time, though.

After everything is done, we are free to go to our dressing rooms. Mikayla and I scramble into mine, needing some alone time. As soon as I put my arms around her neck, however, there is a knock at the door.

I step back from Mikayla with a growl in the direction of the door. I walk over and swing it open. Nate is standing there.

"What?!" I hiss, unable to control my anger.

He looks at me, surprised, then looks past me to Mikayla. "Mikayla, want to go for a walk with me?" he asks, leaning his arm on the doorway.

"Uh…" she looks at me. I know she's silently begging me with her eyes not to kick Nate in the balls.

"Nate, just the man I was looking for." Jason appears, placing a hand his younger sibling's shoulder.

"What do you want, Jason?" He grumbles.

"Those fans out there look like they could use some coffee." Jason smiles. "You're going to help me bring it to them."

"Why can't you gat Shane to go with you?" Nate asks, pushing Jason's hand off his shoulder.

"I would, but one of them had an 'I love Nate' shirt on." Jason pauses to wink at me. "So I think it would be more special if you would accompany me on this good deed."

Nate rolls his eyes, but nods. "Fine, let's go." He shoves past Jason, into the hall.

"Thank you!" I whisper to Jason.

He nods. "No problem. But he'll be back. You know that, right?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the time being, though."

"My pleasure." Jason smiles, then backs out the room, closing the door.

I turn to Mikayla with a smile on my face. "Now…Where were we?"

She returns my smile. "I believe you were just about to kiss me."

"I believe you are correct," I say as I take a step towards her.

There's another knock on the door. Mikayla and I both groan in annoyance. I open the door, hoping it's not Nate again. It's not. It's my mom.

"Girls, they set up food in the boys' dressing room," she says. "Come eat."

"Mom, we were gonna do something else," I say, raising my eyebrows, hoping she gets the message.

She gives me a stern look. "You can kiss Mikayla later. For now, you need to eat before the show. If you're not in there in five minutes, I'm not getting you two your own room tonight."

"Fine! We're coming," I say. "Just give us a second, k?"

"Alright." She leaves and I shut the door behind her.

Mikayla sits on the couch. "You know, Nate would leave us alone if he knew about us."

I sigh. "I thought we were going to go slow about telling people."

"They're our friends, Mitchie," she says. "Why are you afraid to tell them?"

I sit beside her. "I'm just not comfortable with everyone knowing my business."

"It's _our _business," she corrects. "And I don't want to hide that you're mine. It hurts. It almost feels like you're ashamed of us."

"You know I'm not!" I take her hand in mine.

"Then why hide, Mitchie?" There are tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"I just can't Mickey…" I bite my lip. "I'm scared."

"So am I." She pulls her hand away. "But I'm willing to take the chance." She stands up and crosses the room, leaving me sitting on the couch. She doesn't look back at me once as she leaves.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, but I blink them back, not permitting them to descend. I take a deep breath and stand up. Then I go down the hall to Connect 3's dressing room. It's full of people. I see that Jason is back from giving fans coffee and wave at him.

He walks up to me. "You and Mikayla had a fight?" he asks quietly.

"How can you tell?" I wipe a stray tear that managed to slide down my face against my wishes.

"Because you're crying and when she walked in, she was too." He takes a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, we did." I start to look around the room. "Where is she?"

"Food table," Jason says.

I look over. Mikayla is there alright. And she looks really upset. She's standing near Nate, which makes jealousy boil inside me. She catches me watching her and leans a little closer to Nate, just to make me angry. And hell, it works. I decide to go over, knowing she won't have the guts to tease me when I'm standing right there.

"So, did you see _I Love You, Man_?" I hear Nate ask Mikayla as I approach.

"No, I did not," Mikayla says, not taking her eyes off me.

Nate glances at me with a frown. "It was a good movie. But I would have taken that gay kiss out." He makes a face.

Mikayla tears her gaze from me and glares at Nate. "What?"

"The guy gets kissed by another guy. It was gross," he says. "Actually, there were quite a few gay moments in the movie. One of the characters was even gay. That's just sick."

"And why is it sick?" She puts her hands on her hip.

Nate looks a little stunned. "Well because it's wrong. It's against the Bible."

"Okay so it's wrong to love someone? It's against the Bible to love?" She says loudly, clearly fuming.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Nate takes a step back. "If it's not between man and woman it's wrong."

"No, Nate, what's wrong is that people who are in love are not allowed to get married because of who they are!" She yells at him. The whole room goes quiet.

"God made man and woman for a reason, Mikayla!" He yells right back. "Two men can't make a baby! And neither can two women! Our bodies were made to reproduce!"

"Oh, so now our sole purpose in life is to breed?!" She screams. "Like, we're animals or something?! Look, Nate, we are humans! We fall in love! We don't just go around FUCKING for the sake of reproducing like animals do."

Nate flinches at Mikayla's language. "Well it's still wrong!"

"No it's not!" She laughs bitterly. "It's wrong for people to feel they have to hide their love because people won't accept them. People like you are the reason for that, Nate!"

I watch as Mikayla takes out her anger, anger directed towards me, at Nate, loving every second of it as the wheels start turning in my head.

"So if a person loves someone, they should be honest about it?" Nate says, much quieter.

Mikayla nods and rolls her eyes. "Sure."

"I love you, then, Mikayla," Nate blurts.

My stomach twists and my hands ball into fists. I'm about to hit him when I hear Mikayla give a cruel laugh.

"Well I don't love you, you ignorant pig!" She says loudly.

A large smile breaks out across my face as Nate stands there, stunned. I start to make my way around the table. When I get to Mikayla, I put my hand on my shoulder and spin her around. She looks at me, surprised. Before she can open her mouth to say anything, I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her to me. Our lips crash together hungrily. I faintly hear many people gasp, but I don't care. Mikayla wraps her arms around my hips, pulling me to her and deepening the kiss.

We finally pull apart in much need of air. There's a big goofy smile on both of our faces. Mikayla's eyes are shining. I put my hands on both sides of her face and cradle it lovingly.

"I love you," I whisper in the dead silence.

"I love you, too, baby," she says, leaning forward to rub her nose against mine.

Suddenly, there's a cheer going through the room. I'm sure Jason's the one who started it. I smile as I lean in and kiss Mikayla again, an amazing feeling traveling through my body.

- - - - - -

**So, uh, I loved the ending to that chapter! Lol. Story is NOT over yet. But the ending is near, sadly. Only about two or three more chapters left. Probably three. Maybe even four. I have no idea right now. But I have another Liley planned, so we'll see…Review, please?**


	8. All's Fair In Love And War

**I know what you're thinking. "Oh my gosh, she's updating already?! But it hasn't been a month yet!" Haha, yeah I know I am a very slow updater for the most part and for that, I apologize. But yes, I am updating. Why? Because I am so excited for this story. It may seem conceited, but I love it. **

**Oh, and I told you guys I had another Liley planned. Well, I kind of lied. Actually, I had two Lileys planned. But some of you requested I write another with Demi and Selena. So I got to thinking. One of my stories has to stay Liley, but I can turn the other into an Alex/Mitchie story. And so that it what I have decided to do. You're welcome, lol. I have no idea when I will start them or which one I will start first, though.**

**Oh, and I tried to make up lyrics to that song I made the name up for Mitchie in chapter one. The one that makes her cry, "Not Me." I think they kinda suck, but hey, I tried. Whatever, it's only, like, six lines. So I made up a chorus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. "Just Friends" is a song by The Jonas Brothers, not me.**

- - - - - - - -

After kissing Mikayla in the Connect 3 dressing room, I feel on top of the world. Another huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Jason can't stop grinning like an idiot. My mom smiles at me proudly. I feel good.

But I do feel a tad guilty. See, during my kiss with Mikayla, Nate ran off. We can't find him. We think he's locked himself in a bathroom or something.

"Don't worry about it," Jason says. "It's his problem, not your's."

I smile a little. But inside, I can't help feel that it's a little jacked up that Jason's more interested in my happiness than Nate's. I mean, Nate is his brother, after all. I'm just some random girl that got to go on tour with them.

"So that's why we never dated," Shane says, walking up to me, Mikayla, and Jason.

"Pretty much," I say, hoping he's not mad.

"So you just played me?" He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Used me for my fame to get a recording contract?"

"No," I say softly, leaning closer to my girlfriend for support.

Shane stares at me for a few more seconds, keeping his serious expression, then starts laughing like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I'm just messing. Couldn't resist." He playfully punches my shoulder.

"I hate you!" I laugh. "You scared the crap out of me."

- - - -

A little later, I am standing in the wings of the stage, trying to calm myself before I go on stage. There are reporters around, so I can't hug Mikayla or anything like I would normally do to calm myself. I know we came out to our friends, but we haven't come out to the world, yet.

"Nervous?" Mikayla asks, approaching me, bottle of water in hand.

"Nah," I lie, then nod to the water. "That for me?"

"Nope." She smiles, unscrews the cap, and takes a long sip. When she is finished, she licks her lips and grins evilly at me.

I playfully glare at her. "You are the meanest girlfriend ever."

She gasps and pretends to look hurt. "For that, you get no kisses tonight."

I shush her and look around, making sure no one heard.

"You started it." She scowls.

"I know," I admit. "Sorry, Mickey."

"It's okay," she says, handing me the water.

I gratefully take it and drink, the cold liquid sliding down the back of my throat. "Thanks," I say when I finish, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and giving her the bottle back with the other.

The stage manager runs up to me. "Thirty seconds, Mitchie," he says, almost frantically.

I nod. "Got it."

"Break a leg," Mikayla says, pulling me into a hug. I slide my arms around her waste, pulling her closer. I rest my chin on her shoulder and close my eyes. Even behind my closed lids, I can see flashbulbs go off. The paparazzi has caught our hug on camera, but I honestly don't care. Seems like I can't make up my mind when it comes to caring or not caring.

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Mitchie, you have to go!" The stage manager yells.

"Fine." I sigh and reluctantly let go of my girlfriend.

I start to run out, glancing over my shoulder at her. She smiles and gives me the thumbs up. I return it, then continue running to the middle of the stage.

- - - -

My set goes really well. I am actually happy, so for the fun songs, I can put that mood and energy into the songs. For "Not Me" I have trouble. I was always sad before, so I was in the correct emotional state for that one. But I'm not this time. I have to really wind myself down and get into the mood of the song.

_Everyone has an identity_

_But not me_

_They know who they are_

_It makes them a star_

_But not me_

_That'll never be me_

I decide to end my set with a different song. Instead of the usual song, I sing Mikayla's song. I put every emotion I have into it, and honestly, it's the best I've ever sang.

I am greeted with loud applause as I take my bow, wave to the crowd, and run off stage.

Mikayla is waiting there, her arms open and tears in her eyes. I run into her waiting arms, the ones I had been missing the whole time I was on stage.

"That was beautiful, baby," she says into my ear, giving me a squeeze.

"You're beautiful." I smile and pull back slightly to look at her.

She smiles and leans her forehead against mine, closing her eyes.

Shane runs up to us. "Nice one, Mitchie!" He says, clapping me on the back and totally ruining the moment.

I force a smile. "Thanks, Shane."

Jason walks up. "Dude, not cool," he says, shaking his head at Shane.

"What?" Shane asks, totally oblivious.

"You ruined our moment, you big boob!" Mikayla laughs and playfully smacks him on the chest.

"Oh." He chuckles slightly. "Sorry."

We all share smiles. There's a good energy going through our circle.

The stage manager runs up to us. "Boys, you're on in a minute. Have you found Nate?!"

"Yeah." Jason makes a face. "He was in a bathroom down the hall tearing it apart."

"Can't wait until the press hear about that," Shane says sarcastically with a bitter edge in his voice.

"Yeah, you finally get your act together and Nate goes and screws it up," Jason says, voicing all of our thoughts.

Shane glares at his brother a little while the frantic stage manager continues. "Well you're going to have to pay for that."

"Don't worry," a voice behind us says. We turn around to find Nate standing there, his eyes red and puffy and his hair a mess. "The record company will take care of it."

"Well just get out there, it's time." The stage manager adjusts his headset and walks away.

Jason and Shane nod, then run off towards the stage. Nate goes to follow, glaring at me and Mikayla. He knocks his shoulder against mine hard. I bite my lip and grunt in pain. The curly haired boy continues towards the stage, acting as if he hadn't even touched me.

"Dick," I mutter, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla asks.

"Yeah, but my shoulder has seen better days." I sigh. "I'm guessing he's not our friend anymore."

She nods. "Yeah, guess not."

"So can I beat the crap out of him now?" I ask in a joking tone.

"I think you just found out that Nate can take you down, Mitchie." She smiles a soft, sad smile and brushes some of my bangs out of my eyes. "Plus, now he's going to want revenge."

"Yeah, true." I frown. "Maybe I shouldn't poke the bear with a stick, huh?"

Mikayla looks at me. "Probably not."

- - - - - -

We stay in the wings, watching the show. Jason and Shane are rocking, as usual, but Nate is off. He messes up the lines to the first three songs. Then Shane whispers something in his ear, causing Nate to scowl. I have no idea what he says, but after that, Nate doesn't sing another line. Shane takes all of his parts, so I'm guessing it was something about Shane taking over.

Finally, the boys play the last song. After taking their bows, Jason and Shane start to back up, getting ready to leave the stage. That's when Nate grabs the microphone. Shane and Jason stop and look at him, clearly confused.

"What are you doing?" I see Jason mouth to Nate.

The boy just shakes his head and puts the microphone to his lips. "Everyone having a good time tonight?" A cheer goes through the arena. "Good. So there's a new song I wrote recently that we haven't even recorded yet. And I wanted to perform it for you tonight. Is that okay?" More cheers. "Cool."

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He's up to something.

"I wrote this song for a very special girl who just happens to be here tonight." He looks back at the wings, right at me, then to my girlfriend, with a creepy smile on his face. "Mikayla, come out here, please."

Before either of us can react, a techie rushes over and starts pulling Mikayla to the stage, unlinking her arm from mine. I feel cold from the lack of contact and panicky when I realize what's happening.

One member of the stage crew places a chair for Mikayla to sit in near where Nate is standing while another leads her to it and sits her down. She's too stunned and nervous to do anything else. Nate hands a sheet, which I imagine has the music on it, to the guitarist.

He stands back near Mikayla and puts a hand on her shoulder. She flinches a little at his touch, but tries to remain calm in front of the crowd. I want to do something, but what? It's too late. The music is starting and Nate is opening his mouth to sing.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just…_

_And I don't want to lead you on_

_No_

_But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

My jaw hangs open. I stare in horror as Nate serenades my girlfriend in front of thousands of people. He glances up and winks at me. I close my mouth and swallow, noticing how dry it is.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me'_

_til the end of time_

_'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

I look around wildly, trying to think of something to do. I can't come up with anything. I look at Jason and Shane, standing beside me. They have no idea what to do either. We just have to stay put and watch the show.

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

Beside me, the press is having a field day. They've got their cameras out and their tape recorders ready for when as Nate and Mikayla return off stage. I look out into the crowd. Almost every single person in the audience has a camera out. This performance will be all over the internet by the morning.

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

Now Nate's on his knees in front of Mikayla. She's staring at him, biting on her lip, trying not to cry. The audience and reporters probably think it's happy tears. But I know her better than that. She's scared out of her mind.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time_

_'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

Nate's standing up, his face getting closer to her face. I am frantic now. I have to do something. I glance around until my eyes rest on Shane. He still has a microphone in his hand. I grab it from him quickly and start to run towards the stage. I hear people calling after me as I switch the mike on, but I keep going.

_La, La, La, LaLa, _

_La, La, LaLa, _

_La, La, La, La_

_When we used to be (When we used to be)_

_La, La, La, LaLa,_

_ La, La, La (Just friends)_

_La, La, La, La, La _

_When we used to be just friends _

Nate goes in for a kiss. Mikayla closes her eyes turns her head away from him at the same time I put my hand on his shoulder. Surprised, the boy jumps to his feet. Mikayla opens her eyes and looks up, relief flooding over her features as soon as she sees me.

"That was a great song, Nate," I say into the mike, a fake smile plastered on my face. "I'm sure your _friend_ Mikayla really appreciates it."

"Uh…Yeah," he says, not knowing what else to do.

I gently push him to the side, standing in between him and Mikayla. I take her hand and pull her out the chair. Then I give her a quick hug and look back at the audience. "Mikayla may have inspired that song, but I can assure you that these two are _just friends_. Like the song. Right, Nate?"

His eyes flash with anger, but he puts on a smile for the cameras. "Yes. Mikayla is the inspiration behind the song because she's been such a great friend. But that's all."

Mikayla picks up on the interaction between me and the Connect 3 member. She leans into my mike. "Yes, I love Nate like a brother. He's a great guy. And I love the song. Thank you." She smiles at him.

The audience goes crazy, screaming and hollering. I take Mikayla's hand and lead her off stage again. Nate follows. The press automatically swarms her. I am detached from her and shoved to the side. I wait patiently as she answers a few questions. As soon as she's done, we retreat to the bus.

The short ride to the hotel is spent in silence, contemplating the night's events. I can't stop replaying that song and performance in my mind.

Once to the hotel, we go inside. Waiting in the lobby, everyone is quiet. I think the same thing is on everybody's minds. Finally, my mom hands me and Mikayla the keys to our room, separate from hers, thank goodness.

As we go down the hall to the elevators, we see a small room with vending machines. Mikayla eyes them hungrily.

"Want something?" I ask, nodding towards the machines.

"Yes," she says with a shy smile.

"Go up to the room, baby. Put the bags away and get settled." I hand her my overnight bag. "I'll load us up on junk food and be up in a minute."

"You sure?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." I laugh. "Go, I'll be right up."

"Okay." She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss her cheek softly. "See you in a bit."

She continues down the hall and I go into the room with the vending machines, digging in my pockets for spare change. I pull a dollar out and slide it into a machine. I press the buttons to buy some chips. The spiral swirls and my bag drops. I'm about to bend down to get it when I feel as if someone's standing behind me. I turns around to see Nate.

"Mitchie," he says bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Nate." I glance over his shoulder towards the exit, seeing if there is anyone who might be able to help if he tries to harm me. There isn't. He's alone.

I notice there's a dollar in one of his hands. Good, then he didn't come looking for me.

When he doesn't say anything else, I return to the machines. I get a few more items before gathering them in my arms. Nate watches me the whole time.

"Well, good night," I say as sweetly as possible and start to make my way to the door.

"Mitchie." He throws his arm across the doorway, blocking my exit and glaring at me. "You know this means war, right?"

That does it. He's crossed the line. Mikayla's mine and he can't have her. I won't give her up without a fight.

I square my jaw and fix him with an equally icy glare. "Bring it."

With that, I duck under his arm and go to the elevators without even looking back.

- - - -

**I'm not too pleased with that chapter, but it was necessary. So review, please.**


	9. What It Really Means

**So I just realized the other day that because of Princess Protection Program, we(writers) can write Demi/Selena fan fictions without getting busted for TOS or having to do a crossover! :D**

**Okay, so I noticed that above thing a long time ago. That's how long I've been working on this chapter.**

**A/N PLEASE READ: This will be in the new chapter of all my stories. Here's the deal. I am sooo busy. My life is hectic. I've been working and now, school is about to start. My schedule doesn't seem too bad, but only time will tell. It takes me forever to update, I know. For that, I apologize. I am trying to update three stories at once and it is hard. Meanwhile, I keep getting new ideas for stories that I want to start. I will not be starting any of them until I finish my current stories. So here's what I am going to do. I will finish my three current stories (**_**We'll Never Be More Than This**_**, **_**Envy**_**, and **_**Skyway Avenue**_**). All of them are almost done. Then, I will take a break. During this break, I will work on my new stories. I have three planned. I will try to type up one at a time. And I won't post the first one until I am almost finished it so it won't take me forever to update. However, this may mean not posting anything for months. If I write a one-shot I might post it, but you know how I hate those. So yeah, that's what I'm thinking. I am hoping that without the pressure to update I will write more often. I have no idea. I just know I need a break because I am stressed. So thanks for reading my stories. Get on with reading this chapter, now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock**

**Warning: I told you I changed the rating to M. There was a reason for that. The reason: This chapter. Don't give me crap, you've been warned.**

- - - -

I hurry to the room, my nerves getting the best of me. I am feeling panicky and paranoid. Even though I tried not to let him see it, Nate freaked me out. I mean, the guy is losing it. He threatened me in the vending machine room. At least he didn't follow me.

Still, I am checking over my shoulder the whole time. Even when putting the key in the slot. My hands are shaking so much and my arms are full and I can't get the door open, which scares me even more. I kick the door lightly, hoping Mikayla answers quickly.

The door swings open, revealing my beautiful girl. She raises her eyebrows and stands back to let me in. I practically run inside. She closes the door behind me and I dump our goodies on the table by the door.

Before she can say anything, I wrap my arms around her and hug her close to my body. She quickly brings her arms up around my neck, pulling us even closer together. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her body fitting perfectly into mine.

"I missed you," I say, burying my face in her neck and inhaling her scent. She smells like roses. I love the smell of roses.

"I missed you, too." She giggles. "Two minutes is too long."

I pull back slightly so I'm looking at her. She's got a smile on her face, showing off her perfect teeth. I think they're perfect, anyway. Her two front teeth are curved in a bit if you look closely, but I think it's adorable. I think everything about her is perfect and adorable.

"I love you, you know," I say, making it more of a statement than a question.

She nods. "I know. And I love you, too." She continues to smile and shakes her head lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, nodding quickly. "Hey, look, food!" I slip out of her arms and pick up one of the bags of chips I bought. I avoid her gaze, which I know is on me. "I got cookies, too." I hand her the bag. She takes it slowly, looking at me carefully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She opens the bag of cookies.

I shrug and look down at my shoes, knowing lying to her is useless. She knows me better than I know myself. For me, hiding something from Mikayla is as stupid as hiding behind a glass door. I am _that_ transparent.

"Mitchie…" She sets the cookies down. "Tell me."

I shake my head. "I'm probably just being paranoid. Nothing to worry about."

"Mitchie!" She grabs my face between her hands and makes me look her in the eyes. "Please tell me, baby."

I sigh, giving in. "Okay. When I was in the vending machine room, Nate came in, too. As I was leaving, he told me, 'You know this means war, right?'. And I told him to bring it on."

"That's not nothing!" She drops her hands from my face. "I can't believe this is happening!"

She sits down on the bed and I take a seat beside her. She stares intently at the wall, her jaw tight. I reach for her hand, hoping she doesn't pull hers away. She doesn't; she laces our fingers together. I quietly breathe out a sigh of relief. At least she's not so mad at me she won't hold my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla," I say softly. "I shouldn't have told him what I did. But please don't be mad at me. It just makes me so angry that he wants to take you from me."

"I'm not mad at you!" Her head snaps towards me. "I'm mad at _him._ He's being such a dick. If he cares about me so much why won't he just let me be happy? I mean, when you dated Jake, I just accepted it because I thought it made you happy and if you were happy, I was happy…" She takes a breath. "But Nate is being ridiculous! I love you, not him! And it pisses me off that he won't leave us alone."

"That's exactly how I feel!" I give her hand a squeeze.

I look her over. Her temper has caused her cheeks to become rosy and her eyes are an even darker brown. Her hair hangs in her eyes a bit, not obstructing them, but giving her hair that nice, messy look. And when she's angry, her lips are extra pouty. Needless to say, when Mikayla's pissed, she's fucking hot. Hotter than usual, that is.

"You're so hot when you're pissed," I say, voicing my thoughts.

Our eyes lock. A sly grin spreads across her face.

"Oh, really?" She asks, leaning forward a bit.

I nod slowly, leaning in the rest of the way, and brush our lips together. Electricity shoots through my body. Our lips begin to move together hungrily, eager to repeat last night's events. But there's something more tonight. We were testing the waters, going through uncharted territory. Tonight, I'm not kissing my best friend. I'm kissing my _girlfriend_. My soul mate. Our kisses are full of lust, heat, love, and desire. I flick my tongue across her bottom lip, desperately wanting to be inside. She grants entrance and our tongues dance, becoming reacquainted.

She slowly reaches her hand up and slides it under my shirt. Her fingertips make contact with my skin, setting it on fire. The heat seems to spread through my entire body, settling between my legs. Her hand travels up my shirt and soon, she is pulling it over my head.

"Mick," I say, stopping her. "Wait."

"What, too fast?" She looks at me, worry in her eyes. "'Cause if it is, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I understand. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid," she rambles.

"Mickey!" I hold her jaw between my index finger and thumb. "It's not too fast, chill."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Then what's the problem?"

My face grows hot. "Um, what were you planning on us doing…exactly?" I ask, too shy to ask flat out if she wants what I want.

"Uh…" She coughs, her face growing red as well. "Well… I was hoping…Everything? If that's okay? I mean, I know we haven't talked about it and we just started dating and it is best to wait, but I think with our circumstances we could be the exception and I love you and I know you love me," she rambles again. She always does that when she's embarrassed. It's really cute.

"I want to, too," I say, my face growing even hotter.

"Really?!" Her eyes flash, glowing with something I've never seen before.

I nod slowly. She smiles wide and leans into me. Her breath tickles my ear and she gives it a light tug with her teeth. I have to hold in a moan.

"Mikayla…" I put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her gently.

"Mitchie," she whines a little bit. Too damn adorable. "What now?"

"What about your purity ring?" I ask, my eyes going to it. "Aren't you saving yourself until marriage?"

Mikayla looks down at her finger, then slowly takes the silver ring off, holding it up for both of us to look at. "Mitchie, read what this says."

"It says, 'True Love Waits,'" I say, not even reading it because I know the words by heart.

"Right." She nods. "True love waits. That's all this ring says. There's something missing."

"What's that?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"What true love is waiting _for_." She tosses the ring up and catches it. "It doesn't have to mean marriage. It can mean whatever you want it to mean."

I shake my head, trying to understand. "Can you just tell me where you're going with this?"

She sighs, smiling softly. "Mitchie, how long did you wait for me?"

"I've been waiting for you since the day I met you," I say. "So since we were seven years old."

"Awe." She smiles wider. "You're so sweet." She places a kiss on my nose, which I crinkle in response. "You see?" She asks. "You're my true love, and you waited. Therefore, this should belong to you."

She places the ring in my hand then makes me close my fingers around it. When she removes her hand, I open my fingers slowly and look at the ring curiously. Everything she said makes sense. I reach over at set the ring on the nightstand.

I clear my throat, feeling choked up in the moment. "Mikayla, I don't want to ever be without you." I look up, meeting her eyes. "Right now, I promise you my life. I'm yours. Forever…"

Her eyes become glassy with tears. "And I'm yours, Mitchie." She sniffles.

We throw our arms around each other. Sometimes, simple words can mean so much and hold so much power. In that moment, I've never felt closer to Mikayla. And not just because we're embracing. There's something more. What we said isn't meaningless. It's more like…A commitment. I said I'd be with her for the rest of my life. Now, that's a pretty big thing to promise when you're sixteen, but once again, Mikayla and I are the exception. We're a real life fairy tale. Best friends since childhood growing up and falling in love. Rarely happens in the real world. But it's happened to us.

They say when you fall in love at a young age, you grow up, and as you get older, you grow apart. And that's why most marriages between young couples fail. But Mikayla and I have never grown apart. We've known each other for almost ten years. If we were going to grow apart we'd have done it by now. Instead of growing apart, we grow together. Speaking for myself, each day I fall more in love with her. I really think she's my soul mate and that we're meant to be together. I've been knowing this since I was seven. I haven't stopped believing that for a moment. Not one.

"One day we'll make it official," I say, pulling back a bit to look at her.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me you're mine," she says. "I know that this," she points to my heart, "has my name on it."

I look down at her finger, which is touching my bare chest. I'm still shirtless. At this realization, I blush deeply. When I look back up, my eyes lock with Mikayla's. She glances down at my chest and when she looks back up, her eyes are clouding over with lust. She walks her fingers up to my bra strap and slides her finger under it. With a flick, it falls off my shoulder. Then she walks her fingers across my collarbone and does the same to the other strap. Slowly, she leans forward, her arms going around my back. When I feel her fingers on the clasp, I nod, giving her permission. Then, it's unhooked and discarded onto the floor. I start to get goose bumps, but I'm not sure if it's from the cold or nerves. I haven't been this exposed to Mikayla since we were little and used to take baths together. Funny, when you're a kid and you're naked around each other, it's totally innocent. When you're a teenager, people think it's dirty.

"My God, Mitchie," Mikayla says breathlessly. "You're fucking gorgeous."

I clear my throat, summoning courage. "Well this isn't fair. You're still fully clothed."

She smirks a little and lifts her arms. "You may do the honors."

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I've been waiting for this for longer than I can remember. I slip my hands under her shirt, letting my fingers trail across her soft skin for a few seconds before lifting the shirt the rest of the way and pulling it over her head. As soon as it hits the floor, our lips crash together. As the kiss gets deeper and deeper, I reach around her and fumble with the clasp of her bra. She made it seem so easy with mine, but hers is difficult. I guess since she's moving it's harder. Finally, I get it undone. She tosses it aside and presses her body against mine as she begins to attack my neck with her lips. Her bare chest on mine…Oh my freaking gosh.

Slowly, Mikayla's hands find their way to my pants. She unbuttons and unzips them. As I kick my shoes off, I lift my butt, making it easy for her to take my jeans off. She slides them down, placing soft kisses on my legs as she goes. Then, I'm lying back on the bed, Mikayla straddling me. I run my hands up and down her sides until I finally get the courage to go for her pants. Hands shaking, I try to unbutton them. Mikayla smirks a little and stands up. She slides them off, her underwear going down with them, and lets them hit the floor. I gape at her. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life.

"Now, that's not fair," I somehow manage to say. "You got to take mine off."

"Would you like me to put them back on?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No!" I jump up and grab her hand, pulling her back onto the bed with me.

"Underwear. Off. Now." She says, kissing me in between each word.

Timidly, I bring my hands to my underwear. Taking a deep breath, I start to pull them down. When they reach my ankles, I kick them off. It's so final. It's like there's no going back now. Not that I want to, I was just saying…

Mikayla straddles my hips again and looks down at me. "Are you sure, Mitchie?"

I nod. "Yeah, baby, I'm sure."

She smiles and strokes my cheek with the back of her hand gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say, smiling myself.

What happens next is a blur. All I remember is Mikayla's hips moving up and down between my legs, moving against me, how fucking great that is. Mikayla reaches her limit before I do. She lets out a short cry as her body shakes violently before collapsing on top of me. Once she regains control of her breathing, she brings her hand to where I need it to be. Both of us are clumsy at first, but we soon found a rhythm, my hips moving in time with her hand. Then, the most amazing sensation ever washes over my body, hitting me hard. I clutch the bed sheets with one sweaty palm while I dig my nails into Mikayla's back with the other, all the while moaning her name as loud as possible. Then, finally, we both collapse back on the bed, too tired to do anything else.

"Oh God, Mitchie," Mikayla says, trying to catch her breath. "That was fucking amazing."

"I know," I say, shutting my tired eyes.

She cuddles into my side, her arm snaking around my waist. "I love you."

I open my eyes to see her looking up at me. She looks fragile, almost like she's scared. It feels like if I don't say it back, it could break her. But how could I not say it back? I do love her. And now, when she's covered in sweat, her hair a mess, I couldn't _not_ say it.

"I love you, too, Mikayla." I place a soft kiss on top of her head.

"That is not my lips, Mitchie," she playfully scolds.

"Sorry, dear." I laugh a little and kiss her lips tenderly.

Shortly after, we fall asleep, our bodies intertwined just like our hearts.

- - -

The next morning, sunlight is streaming in through the curtains. When I open my eyes, a patch of light is illuminating Mikayla's face. She looks so peaceful. Once again, I find myself comparing her to an angel. Her arm still lies across my waist. There's a word for what I'm feeling: Bliss. Pure bliss.

"My sleeping beauty," I whisper to myself, still staring at her in awe.

I watch her sleep until she stirs, waking up. She blinks a few times, smiling when her eyes meet mine.

"Well hello there," she says hoarsely.

"Hi," I greet softly.

She leans up on her elbows and gives me a gentle kiss. Oh how I love those butterflies I get in my stomach every time I kiss her.

Mikayla sits up slowly, the bed sheet falling. I look at her and forget how to breathe. Memory serves no justice when it comes to Mikayla's body.

She catches me staring and, blushing, pulls the sheet back up to cover her. I mentally curse myself but quickly come up with an idea.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" I ask, nodding my head towards the bathroom door.

She looks a little surprised by the sudden question and then confused. "Did you mean together…?"

It's my turn to blush. "Yeah, actually, I did." Silence. "So…Do you?"

A small smile makes its way to her face. "I'd love to."

I breathe a sigh of relief as we both get climb out the bed. Mikayla walks around it and links her arm through mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss the top of her head, then we walk into the bathroom together. I suppress a yelp when my bare feet hit the cold, tile floor, which awakens my nerves a little.

Once the shower is turned on and the water has warmed up, we climb in. I don't really care for taking showers in the morning since I'm just waking up, but I feel this one is necessary since Mikayla and I both smell like…Well, like sex- sweat mixed with arousal. And plus, we're sticky and that's just gross.

We shampoo each others hair, laughing and blowing the suds at each other every now and then. Then I lather up a hand towel, holding it out to Mikayla. She raises her eyebrows, smiles flirtatiously, and turns her back to me.

"You may do the honors," she says over her shoulder.

I smile to myself, remembering when she said that last night. It was when she let me take off her shirt. Just thinking about it gets a fire going in me.

I place the towel on her back and start working my hand in circular motions. When that's done, I slip the towel around to her stomach while her back's still to me. I press my body against hers, breasts on her back. She takes in a sharp breath and I have to smile at my effect on her. As I start to rub her stomach with the towel, I lean in and kiss her gently behind her ear. She tilts her head a little so I can get to her ear better. I nip at it lightly and move the towel up to her chest. When I bite down softly, she emits a soft moan. I rub the towel over her breasts as I nibble on her ear.

I free Mikayla's ear, pull the towel away, and take a step back. She spins around so fast she almost falls. As I help her to steady herself, I give her a smug little smile. She wags her finger at me.

"You shouldn't have done that," she says right before capturing my lips with her own. I wrap my arms around her neck as hers snake around my waist, both of our actions causing our naked bodies to be pressed together. I tangle my hands in her wet hair as I open my mouth for her tongue to enter.

- - -

Somehow, we manage to actually bathe and get out the shower, getting dressed and ready to start the day. We stand side-by-side in the bathroom in front of the mirror while putting our make up on. I finish mine with my signature bright red lipstick.

"You know, if you kiss me, the lipstick will wipe off onto my lips and people will know we've been kissing," Mikayla says, looking at me in the mirror right before she starts applying her lip gloss.

I stare back at her. "Good. Then they'll know that you're mine," I say with a small smile.

She puts her lip gloss down and turns so that she's looking at me, not my reflection. "Are you serious?" She smiles. "You don't care if people know?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. You're right. We shouldn't hide this. If we act like we're ashamed of our relationship, then it just makes it okay for other people to be ashamed of it." I take her hands in mine. "And I am _not_ ashamed of this. I'm pretty damn proud of what we have. Our love is strong, real, and pure. Not many people can say that they have that. We can."

Mikayla sniffles, her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you so damn much, Mitchie."

"I love you, too, Mick." I squeeze her hands. "Don't cry, Sweetheart. Your mascara will run."

"You're right." She slips her hands from mine and grabs a tissue, dabbing at her eyes before the tears fall.

"I'm gonna go put our discarded clothes into our bags." I giggle and exit into the bedroom.

I go through, picking up shirts, pants, underwear, and socks and throw them into our bags, along with the snacks I risked my life for that we didn't even eat. Then I take one last look around, looking for phone chargers or anything else we wouldn't want to leave behind.

Something silver on the nightstand catches my eye. I recognize it at once. It's Mikayla's purity ring, which is now useless…Wink, wink.

As I pick it up, Mikayla comes out the bathroom holding my favorite necklace: a silver chain with a guitar pick-a pick I caught at my very first concert.

"Mitchie, you left this in the bathroom," she says, holding it up.

"Thanks," I say, letting her put it in my hand. I hold out the ring. "What do you want to do with this?"

I place it in her hand. She stares at it for a few moments, looking torn. She knows that if she stops wearing it people will assume she's no longer a virgin. Which is true, but it's attention she doesn't need, especially not with us coming out. That's negative attention for both of us. Not only are we not perfect little straight angels, but we're sluts, too? _Gasp_! What's the world coming to?…That's what the medias make it look like, anyway.

Slowly, a smile creeps to her face. "Let me see your necklace."

With a questioning look, I hand it over. She takes it and links the chain through the ring, letting it hang with my guitar pick.

"Now lift your hair," she instructs. I do as told. She walks around in back of me, fastening my necklace around my neck. I stare down at my chest, where Mikayla's purity ring now rests, my newest most prized possession along with my oldest most prized possession. I turn to face Mikayla, who smiles at me. "Now you have a piece of me wherever you go, right next to your heart."

I love this girl. I really, really love her. That's all I can think when I throw my arms around her, crashing our lips together in the process. We share a short, yet heated kiss.

I pull away slowly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She rests her forehead on mine.

"I love you," I say, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

- - - - - -

**Bam. Personally, I think that chapter was worth the wait, don't you? Review, please :D **

**Sadly, I think next chapter may be the last one. Or one before last. Point is, this story is almost over. Sorry, but it needed to end some time. I promise to write another story about Demi and Selena, so don't be too sad! And thank you so much for sticking with this story even though I take forever and a day to update. Oh, and I start school in like, about a day or so. Just letting you know…**


	10. Well This Just Got More Complicated

**Hello, readers. Yes, I am aware that it took me over two months to update. But can you really blame me for having a life? I'm a senior this year and I realized that I didn't have a life until mid-junior year, so I'm trying to make up for it. I'm sorry. If I would actually be home half the time, I would work on this, but most of the time I'm not. I apologize. I love all of you and I'm sorry to disappoint you by taking forever.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

- - - - -

Mikayla and I gather our belongings and meet everyone in the lobby at the appointed hour. Everyone is quiet, much like last night when we got to the hotel. The Grays are all looking nervous, except Nate, whom is oddly calm. He has his sunglasses on and is faced away from me and Mikayla. We're waiting on my mom, which is unusual.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, rushing into the lobby. "I never got my wake up call." She glares at the front desk. The guy behind it catches her looking at him and ducks behind his computer screen. I'm guessing she's already told him just how much she appreciates him not calling. Yes, that was sarcasm.

"It's fine, Connie," Mrs. Gray says, sounding as tired as she looks. "Let's just get on the buses and go."

Everyone begins to gather their bags and shuffle out the door. We load the buses and are just about ready to go. I'm about to climb on mine when Jason grabs me.

"What happened last night?" He asks, dragging me off for a little privacy.

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously. Is it _that_ obvious Mikayla and I had sex last night?

"Vending machine room." Jason runs a hand through his messy curls. He hasn't brushed his hair this morning, which is weird for him. "Nate came back even crazier than when he left. Said he ran into you and you two had a nice little chat." He pauses. "Mitchie, what did you say to him?"

I try my best not to breathe a sigh of relief because I don't think right now would be the best time. "He told me that this was war and I told him to bring it." I shrug. "That's all."

"'_That's all'?!"_ Jason screeches. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

"No…?"

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Mitchie, Nate's very…Competitive."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I say. "So?"

"So you've started something!" Jason shakes me. "You should have seen him last night! He had this crazed look in his eyes. I was scared to sleep in the same room with him!"

"I think you're being a little overly dramatic." I sigh. "This is Nate we're talking about. Sure, he's been acting like he's on his man period lately, but when it all comes down to it, he's still that same, great guy."

Jason shakes his head. "You don't know him at all. He's determined. And when he's set on something, he will stop at nothing to get his way. He has to win."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Jason and I look up to see Mikayla knocking on the window. She gives us a questioning look, then points to her watch. _Hurry up_ she mouths. I hold up a finger, mouthing _one minute_.

I look back at Jason. "Look, just don't do anything else to provoke him, okay?" He says.

"Provoke him?" I question. "You're talking like he's dangerous."

Jason checks over his shoulder, glancing at his bus.

"Is he…?" I ask softly.

"I can't say." He shakes his head. "I've said too much already."

"So you might as well finish what you've started." I stand up straighter. "What's going on?

"Well…Nate has…" He pauses. "Serious mood swings. And it's never been this bad before. So my whole family's freaking out."

"He's been messed up before?"

"Only when he's not on his medicine," Jason says.

"Wait, he's on medicine?!"

Jason's brown eyes grow large, realizing what he just said. "Oh, no. No, no, no. You weren't supposed to know. Do not repeat that, do you hear me?!"

"But, Jase, I don't understand-"

"Just promise you won't say anything! Even to Mikayla!" He shouts. When he sees the horror on my face, his features soften. "Please?"

"Okay," I say quietly. "But you're confusing the hell out of me."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He sighs. "Look, I gotta get on my bus. Please don't say anything," he pleads.

"I told you I won't, now go," I say, shooing him off.

"Thanks." He turns and runs to his bus. I watch him, shaking my head.

Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

Mikayla sticks her head out the bus. "Mitchie, come on, we have to go!"

"I'm coming," I say, walking over.

"That's what you said last night." Mikayla smiles mischievously and winks.

It takes me a little while to realize she's made a dirty joke about us having sex last night. "Ha, funny, Mick," I say, trying my best to smile.

My girlfriend gives me a confused look as she makes room for me to climb the steps onto the bus. As soon as I get on, I go over and sit on the couch, still not showing any emotion. Mikayla sits beside me, her eyes boring holes into my head. I can't look at her. If I do, I'll crack. I'll tell her everything Jason told me, which I promised I wouldn't.

"Hey," Mom says. Mikayla and I both look at her. She's pointing at my chest. I look down and see my necklace with the pick and Mikayla's purity ring.

Mom's eyes dart between Mikayla's naked ring finger and my chest.

"Mitchie…"She says. "Mikayla…"

My girlfriend's cheeks are burning bright red, as I'm sure mine are as well. The conversation with Jason is forgotten at the moment.

"You two had sex, didn't you?!" Mom shouts at us.

"Mom, not in front of Lester," I say, jutting my thumb at the back of the driver's seat.

"Lester doesn't care, it's not like he's going to tell anyone! He doesn't talk, remember?!" Mom puts her hands on her hips. "I thought you told me you weren't ready."

"Well we got ready," I say sheepishly.

"In less than twenty-four hours?" She raises an eyebrow and gives us a stern look.

"What do you want me to say, Mom?" I ask. "I'm sorry? Because I'm not. And I don't get why you're so upset. I mean, yeah, no parent wants to hear that their kid's having sex, but it's different for us."

"Oh it is?" Mom asks.

"Mrs. Torres," Mikayla says calmly, "it really is. Think about it. We're almost seventeen years old. Most kids our age have had sex already. And most of the time it's with people they hardly know. It's meaningless. That's not the case for Mitchie and me. We've known each other for over half our lives. And we love each other." Mikayla looks at me and smiles. "My mom always told me not to have sex if I wasn't sure about it, if it didn't feel right. But I was sure last night. It did feel right. Actually, it would have felt wrong _not _to."

I reach out, take her hand, and give it a squeeze. "Mom, it was a decision Mikayla and I made together. We felt we were ready. What did you want me to do? Call you and say 'Mom, can I please make love to Mikayla?'" I shake my head. "I'm growing up, Mom. I know right from wrong. You've taught me well. You've taught me not to do stupid things like sleeping with someone I don't love. And you know I love Mikayla. You knew it before I was even admitting it to myself." I smile a little.

Mom's eyes are glassy. "You're right. You're both right. I'm sorry. It's just hard to admit that my two little girls are growing up. Mikayla, you've become like a daughter to me over the years." She sniffles and Mikayla smiles. "It's like letting go of two of my babies at once. It's hard."

Mikayla and I look at each other briefly and exchange a soft smile.

"Just promise you'll be responsible, girls," Mom says, placing her hand on her heart.

"We will, Mom." I stand up and hug her.

"We promise." Mikayla joins in the hug.

"One more thing," I say, pulling back slightly. "How do you feel about me and Mikayla coming out publicly?"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Mitchie?" Mom asks. "You know it could have a huge effect on your career." She looks at Mikayla. "Both of yours."

My girlfriend nods. "We know the possible consequences, and we're willing to accept them, whatever they may be."

"Besides," I add, "we're going to have to come out eventually. Might as well be now. At least this way people can get start getting used to the idea so it won't affect us that much later."

"What about your contracts with the record company?" Mom asks.

"If they drop us, they drop us." Mikayla shrugs. "We'll just find new ones."

"And if people refuse to work with us, we won't give up." I put my arm around my girlfriend. "We're in this together."

"Yeah, together," Mikayla says slowly. She stares off into space. I can see the wheels turning in her head. A smile starts to form on her face. She's hatching a plan.

"Oh no," I say. "I know that look."

"So do I," Mom says. "And I don't want to know what she's scheming. I've got too much to think about right now."

"So you're okay with us coming out?" I ask.

"That's one of the things I have to think about." She sighs. "I'll tell you by tonight. Now, I'm going to the back of the bus to take a nap. This talk has worn me out."

"Didn't you sleep enough when you didn't get your wake up call?" I crack a grin, knowing that'll bug her.

Mom fixes me with a glare. "Oh shut up." She turns and starts to walk towards the back. "And behave!" She calls over her shoulder.

When Mikayla sees the curtain close at the back of the bus, she turns to me. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, how about you?" I ask nonchalantly and sit on the couch, knowing full well that she wants to talk about Jason.

"Mitchie, don't give me that." She sits down beside me. "Why don't you just tell me what you and Jason were talking about now and get it over with? You know you're going to tell me sooner or later anyway."

"Why don't you just tell me what you're scheming now?" I counter. "You're going to tell me _that_ sooner or later."

She shakes her head. "No way. It's a surprise."

"Then so is what me and Jason talked about." I pick up a magazine and start flipping through it.

Mikayla closes it. "Why are you so determined to keep this from me?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you." I open the magazine again.

Mikayla takes it and flings it across the bus. "Yes you are! And I hate it!"

"I know you do, and I'm sorry!" I tell her. "But I can't say anything. Jason made me promise not to breathe a word."

"Not even to me?" She pouts.

I nod. "Not even to you. He specifically told me not to. I would if I could, but I can't."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you would keep something from me!"

"It's not my thing to tell, Mick!" I grab her face between my hands and look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't betray Jason like that. I promise to tell you eventually, but not right now."

"Is it about me?" Her eyes flicker with worry.

I shake my head. "No. It's nothing like that. And Jason didn't even mean to tell me, anyway."

She sighs. "Okay, Mitchie."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." She smiles a little. "You're being a good friend. I understand that. I just can't understand why Jason wouldn't want me to know."

I stay silent and bite my lip.

"Must be big," she says.

"Mhm." I avoid her eyes. "Can we change the topic please?"

"Sure." She turns her body towards me and crosses her legs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What you're up to."

"Oh, no." She smiles. "You're not talking, I'm not talking."

"That's not fair." I pout.

"Life's not fair, baby."

- - - -

We get to the arena we're going to be playing at some time around noon. After sound check and some meet and greets, Mikayla and I decide to crash in my dressing room. We sleep until about five. We would have slept longer, too, but the banging on my door wakes us up.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Mikayla groans as we start to untangle our limbs. We were sleeping together on the couch together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Time to wake up, I guess," I say, rubbing my eyes. The banging on the door continues. "I'm coming!"

Mikayla gets off me and helps me up. I smooth out my clothes and go over to the door, opening it. My mother walks in the room.

"What took you so long?" She asks in a huff.

"We were sleeping," I say, drowsiness still in my voice.

She looks at us carefully, her eyes raking over every detail in our features. Mikayla rubs her eyes and yawns, squinting in the light. I lean against the doorway and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

"Okay, I guess I believe that," Mom says.

I open my eyes and glare slightly. "Like you would have reason not to?" I close the door behind me so our conversation won't float into the hallway.

"Well you never know!" Mom exclaims. "I didn't think anything would happen last night, but it did!"

"Mom, build a friggen bridge and get over it," I say. I'm cranky when woken up from naps.

"Oh, just sit down and hush so I can talk to you two." She motions towards the couch. I grumble on my way over, but comply. Mom puts her hands on her hips and looks at me and Mikayla, who's seated to my right. "Okay, I've thought about the 'coming out' thing. And I'm fine with it. But-" she holds up a finger when huge smile spreads across my face- "I want you to be one hundred percent sure about this decision. Mikayla, I've already called your mom and talked to her. She agrees, as well as your father, Mitchie. Don't do it just because you think you have to. Make sure you're both ready."

"We are," Mikayla and I say at the same time.

"Just hear me out," Mom continues. "You don't want to jump into this without giving it some serious thought. Think about how you want to go about this, then decide from there. It's your decision, I won't stop you from doing anything. I'm here for you, girls. You know that."

"Yeah, Mom." I nod. "We know."

"Okay, then." She sighs. "Well, I'm going raid the food table for a pre show snack. Mitchie, your outfit's down the hall. Third door on the left. You go on at seven."

"Thanks," I say as she walks out, shutting the door behind her. I turn to Mikayla. "So, you sure you want to come out?"

"Positive." She nods.

"Got any idea how you want to do that?"

"Oh yeah," she says, a smile on her lips. "I've been planning this for a while."

"We've only been together for a few days." I raise an eyebrow.

"I know." She shrugs. "But I came up with this plan just in case I ever got up the nerve to confess my undying love for you and the feeling was mutual."

"'Undying love' for me?" I smile, my heart fluttering.

"Yes, Mitchie, undying." She leans forward and cups my cheek in her hand. "I'll love you forever."

Happy tears prick my eyes. "Ditto," I sniffle.

Our lips meet. I swear, I'll never get used to that tingling sensation my body gets when I kiss this girl. And I don't want to.

- - - - -

**In my opinion, that chapter's kinda short, but it's really important. Also, I'm trying to stretch the story out so it can be a little longer. This story only has a few chapters left. I'm having a hard time letting it go : ( I really love it.**

**R&R!**


	11. The Interview

**I got a job, which has a lot to do with why this chapter took so long. Sorry. I like making money.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. I don't own **_**People**_** magazine, either.**

**I made a trailer for the story on youtube. I think it's really good, please check it out!**

**.com/watch?v=uhtsWZhXnak**

- - -

"So what's your big plan for coming out?" I ask Mikayla after an intense make out session. We're still in my dressing room before the show.

"Well, first-" she leans back on the couch and opens her arms for me- "come here," she says with a grin.

I shake my head, but settle into her embrace, my back against her chest. Our bodies mold perfectly together as her arms snake around my stomach. I place my hands on top of her arms with a content sigh. "Okay, now tell me," I say.

"Okay, so I came up with this plan a while back." She rests her chin on top of my head. "We don't have to carry it out, it's just an option."

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me." I pat her arms.

"First, we need an interview. In the interview, we come out. We give our story to them before anyone else has a chance to run it and make us look bad. But it's got to be a reputable magazine. Not one of those tabloids. That way, everyone knows our side."

"And what happens if they twist our words?" I ask.

"That's why we give the story to a reputable magazine. We find one that is known for its honesty."

"And after the story runs? How do we deal with the press then?"

"Like we always do." She starts rubbing circles on my stomach with her hands. "By being ourselves. The public loves my confidence and they love how adorable you are."

I smile. "Adorable?"

"Yes." She continues to rub my stomach. "In interviews, you're always cracking jokes and answering honestly. The press eats that up. You just being yourself is honestly one of the cutest things in the world and the public loves you for it."

"One…Awe. You're sweet." I turn my head and kiss her cheek. "Two…So you're saying the public will be okay with us because they love us?"

"That's what I'm hoping, at least," Mikayla says uncertainly. "What do you think?"

"It's worth a shot," I say after thinking it through quickly in my head. "I don't see any other way to go about it that would be better besides making out on stage tonight." Mikayla gets a mischievous glint in her eye. "No," I tell her with a laugh. "We are not doing that."

"You're no fun." She pouts.

"Well if I'm no fun, then you mustn't want a repeat of last night then, right?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Mikayla gasps. "Mitchie Torres, when did you get such a dirty mind?"

"I don't know, maybe when _someone_ took my virginity?" I crack a smile at how Mikayla's cheeks turn red.

"I could say the same for you."

"No, you can't." I smirk. "You had a dirty mind _before_ I took your virginity."

"Can you shush about that?" She laughs. "I feel like your mom's going to burst in the room every time we mention it."

"Mention what?" I smirk. "SEX?!" I raise my voice.

She claps her hand over my mouth. "Mitchie, I swear if you don't cut it out-" she threatens through laughter, never actually finishing the threat because she's laughing so hard.

I lick her hand and she pulls it away, shrieking.

"Ew, you are so gross!" She giggles.

"Oh, you like it." I smile at her.

"I'd like it a lot more if it were somewhere else," Mikayla says seductively, suddenly serious. Her eyes are darker.

I clear my throat. "Now who's talking about sex?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, as if trying to clear it of whatever dirty thoughts she's having about me. "You're right. Now is not the time nor the place. We have an outing to plan."

I sit up straight. "Right. So what was the first thing we needed to do?"

"Get an interview in a reputable magazine."

"Oh crap!" I jump up from the couch. "I have an interview tonight that I totally forgot about! I need to plan what I'm going to say!"

"What magazine is it with?" Mikayla asks.

"_People_," I say as I start pacing. "They want to talk to me about the tour and my upcoming album."

"Mitchie, that's perfect!" Mikayla exclaims.

"What is?" I stop pacing and look at her.

"_People_ is a great magazine! We should totally give the story to them!"

"Ya think?" I start to chew on my lip, pondering. "Well, they do have a good rep. Plus, the sooner we get it over with, the better." I pause for a few seconds, deciding. "Okay, I'll ask them if it's okay if we make it a joint interview and if so, we'll do it."

- - -

I get dressed for the concert then go into make-up and hair. That's something I'll never get used to, no matter how long I'm in the business. People pulling my hair and poking me in the face. I don't understand what's so glamorous about it.

At least Mikayla stays by my side the whole time. However, this causes the whole process to take longer than usual. The make-up artist starts getting pretty annoyed with us. Mikayla's making me laugh every two seconds. It gets so bad that she threatens to kick Mikayla out, which shuts both of us up very quickly.

Finally, I am done and all there's left to do is wait for my pre-show interview. I'm nervous. I've never been so anxious for an interview before. Not even for my first one. Why am I such a basket case for this one? Oh yeah, because I am making an announcement that could possibly cost me my career.

"Ready?" Mikayla asks, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it. We're standing outside the room where the interview's going to be held.

I just nod, afraid that if I open my mouth, I'll puke.

"It's all going to be okay, Mitchie." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Have a little faith."

I nod again and take a deep breath. Then I plaster a smile on my face and grab the door handle. After mentally prepping myself for a few seconds, I push the door open and poke my head in the room.

A journalist is sitting at the big meeting table wearing a white, button down blouse and a bright smile. Her gray slacks are pressed and her blonde hair is pulled up into a pony tail. Intense blue eyes shine behind black, artsy glasses.

"Well, well. Mitchie Torres," she says, standing up when I enter the room. Mikayla follows closely behind. The journalist's smile grows when she sees this. "And Mikayla Gomez? To what do I owe this pleasure?" She sticks out her hand towards both of us. Mikayla instantly shakes it, flashing the lady a smile. It's a good thing she has a way with people.

"She's visiting me," I say, shaking the journalist's hand myself. "We were kind of hoping this could be turned into a joint interview, if that's okay?"

"Of course!" The journalist exclaims, her eyes shining as she sits back down. "My name's Karen, by the way."

"Mitchie," I say, taking my seat.

My girlfriend follows suit. "Mikayla," she says with a small wave.

"So I guess I have to prepare some new questions," Karen says, staring at her clipboard with a slight frown. "Oh well," she says, the smile back on her face. "This interview will be worth it!"

"Let's hope so," I mutter, staring at the table.

"What was that?" Karen leans forward.

I look up quickly. "Oh, nothing… Just ask us whatever you want, okay?"

"Alright…" She reaches into her bag and pulls out a tape recorder, placing it on the table and hitting record. "So are you two best friends?"

"She's the best friend I've ever had," Mikayla smiles at me.

"And how long have you two known each other?" Karen starts scribbling notes on her clipboard.

"Since we were seven years old," I answer. I always get the same questions when asked about Mikayla.

"How did you meet?"

"At school in line for the talent show," I say. "I was a new student and was shy. I was just standing there waiting to sign up. But I didn't have a lot of confidence, so I talked myself out of it. But the person behind me talked me back into it." I smile at the memory.

_I was seven years old, waiting in line to sign up for the school's talent show. It was only my second day and I didn't know anyone, so I was alone in line. I was very nervous about the show. I loved singing in front of my family and my friends back home, but could I do it here? What if everyone back home was just being nice and I wasn't a good singer at all? What if everyone here laughed at me and I ruined any chance I had at making new friends?_

_Shaking my head, I started to get out of line._

"_Hey, where are you going?" The girl behind me asked, grabbing my arm gently. I looked down at her, as she was a few inches shorter than me. My brown eyes met with another pair of brown eyes, these deep and chocolaty._

"_Uh…" I swallowed, trying to think of something to say. For some reason, her intense gaze made me nervous. "I'm getting out of line."_

"_Why?" She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want to be in the talent show?"_

"_I did, but I changed my mind," I said, pushing a strand of my straight brown hair behind my ear. This girl had long, curly, black hair. It was so pretty. I was a little envious._

"_Well why would you do that?" She put her hands on her hips. _

"_Because I don't think I'm any good." I blushed slightly, embarrassed to be admitting it to this girl I didn't even know._

"_Do you like to sing?" She demanded._

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Then get back in line!" The girl put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back into the line. I looked at her incredulously, but she just smiled. _

"_But what if I suck?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't think you will. You look like a singer. Besides, what if you do? Who cares? You like to sing. That's all that matters."_

"_But I don't want people to laugh at me," I said, feeling more insecure than ever._

"_They won't." The girl smiled again. "And if they do, I'll deck them." She held up her little fist, squinting her eyes and trying to look mean. I had to laugh at this. _

"_Thanks." I smiled at her. "So what are you signing up to do?"_

"_Singing, too," she said. "My mommy says I'm gonna be a famous singer someday."_

_I nodded. Something about the way she said it made me believe her mom was going to end up being right. I didn't understand why, but something about her intrigued me. And when she smiled, I found myself wanting to smile, too. _

"_Hey, you're new, right?" The girl asked._

"_Yeah, I'm in Mrs. Miller's class. Yesterday was my first day."_

"_Hey, that's my class." She smiled. "I thought you looked familiar. You're the girl that doesn't talk."_

"_And you're the girl that doesn't _stop_ talking," I countered, giggling a bit. She laughed, too._

"_Well, do you want to sit near each other at the lunch table today since we have the same class?"_

"_Yes!" I answered quickly, then decided I sounded too eager. "I mean…Yeah, sure. Cool." I'd sat at the end of the class's table by myself the day before and I did _not _want that to happen again._

_The girl laughed once more. "Okay, uh…" She looked at me curiously. "What's your name?"_

"_Mitchie," I said, looking into her brown eyes. "I'm Mitchie."_

_She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mitchie. I'm Mikayla."_

"In case you're wondering, I was that person," Mikayla says, back in the present. "Mitchie and I actually ended up tying for first place in that show."

Karen smiles and scribbles more notes. "You've managed to stay really close over the years."

Under the table, I place my hand on Mikayla's knee and say, "You have no idea."

"So tell me about your love lives." Karen leans back in her chair. "Mitchie, I heard you're dating Jake Ryan."

I furrow my brow, a little confused. Then I remember that he and I actually broke up only a few days ago. It seems like years. "Oh, no. We broke up not too long ago."

"I didn't know that." Karen frowns.

I shrug. "It was recent."

"Well what about you, Mikayla?" Karen turns her attention to my girlfriend. "How's your relationship with Nate Gray going?"

"Um, it doesn't exist." Mikayla's trying hard not to frown, I can tell.

"Did you break up with him, too?"

"No, because I never went out with him." She says, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "That was just a story that got made up."

_Probably by Nate himself_, I can't help thinking.

"So what boys _are_ in your lives?" Karen asks, raising her eyebrows.

I take a deep breath. Here we go.

"There are none," I say, then bite my lip.

"So you're both single, then?"

Mikayla shakes her head slowly, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Nope. We never said that."

Karen glances down at her clipboard, writing. Then, her head shoots up, her eyes wide. "What?!"

"We're dating-" Mikayla points back and forth between me and her- "each other."

Karen drops her pen and stares at us. My heart beats rapidly in my chest while Mikayla sits beside me, very calm.

Finally, Karen speaks up. "Is this some kind of joke?"

I shake my head. "No. We're really dating each other." I'm starting to get scared. Maybe this was a mistake.

A smile stretches across Karen's face. "Get out! Really?! Right on!"

Mikayla and I share a confused look. That was not the reaction I was expecting at all.

"How long have you been together?" Karen leans her elbows on the table, that bright smile still on her face.

"Uh, a few days," I say uncertainly.

"So you're in love?"

"Yes, we love each other," Mikayla says. "And more than just friends. I'm _in_ love with Mitchie."

"And we don't want to hide that," I say. "That's why we're talking to you. We want to get it out in the open, and have our official story run, not some crap that twists our words around and makes us look bad."

"So you're giving _us_ this story?" Karen asks, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, so don't mess it up." Mikayla smirks.

"Oh, I won't," Karen says enthusiastically. "So, give me details. What's your official sexualities? When did you first realize you had feelings for each other? Have either of you had another girlfriend before? Have you kissed yet? Tell me everything!"

"Well, I'm bi," Mikayla says, then looks at me.

"And I'm gay," I say. It's the first time I've ever said it out loud. I haven't even told Mikayla yet. I just told her that I love her, not my sexuality. "And I realized that I had feelings for Mikayla when I was about fourteen. I hated myself at first. I denied them for so long. But then I accepted them. It was still hard. Recently it'd been eating me up inside. It felt so good to get them out in the open, especially since they were returned." Mikayla grabs my hand and I smile at her.

"I had just turned fifteen," Mikayla says, not taking her eyes off me. "I'm about a month older than Mitchie, and it was on her fifteenth birthday. I had been on tour for the summer. I told her I wasn't going to be home in time for her birthday. She was so bummed." She says the last line in a teasing manner. I stick my tongue out at her. She laughs. "But as soon as my show ended I hopped on a plane and headed home. Her family was in on it. They took her out to dinner so I could sneak in. I knew where the spare key was, so I let myself in, went up to her room, and waited."

_It was my fifteenth birthday. I had been sulking about the whole day because Mikayla wasn't there with me. She was eight states away on the last stretch of her tour. We had never been apart on our birthdays since we met. On hers just about a month before my mom and I had flown out to the city she was performing at and spent the weekend with her. But she wasn't going to make it back for mine._

_It broke my heart. Part of me was thankful, though. Recently being around her confused me. I was starting to feel things for her that you shouldn't feel for your best _girl_ friend. Nevertheless, I still hated her not being there._

_My family took me out to dinner to celebrate my special day. They let me order whatever I wanted off the menu and then told the wait staff it was my birthday. They brought out a cake just for me and got the whole restaurant to sing me happy birthday. It was nice, but it wasn't my best friend._

_After we got back, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, feeling like I was going to cry. Mikayla's absence on my special day was causing an even bigger hole in my chest. I already had one there because she was on tour, but that day made it worse. _

_I entered my bedroom. All the lights were off. I went to my nightstand and switched the lamp on. My eyes landed on a picture frame. Inside was a picture of me and Mikayla. It was recent. It had been taken when I went visit her for her birthday. In the photo, there was a smile on my face and a shine in my eyes that I only ever got when I was around Mikayla._

"_You have no idea how much I miss you, Mickey," I said quietly to her photo. "I wish you were here."_

"_But I _am_ here," a familiar voice behind me said._

_I jumped nearly a foot in the air and dropped the frame. Turning around, my eyes fell on Mikayla. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room, smiling at me._

"_W-what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked._

_Mikayla raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Should I leave?" She asked, pointing towards the door._

"_Don't you dare!" I crossed the room in two large steps and engulfed her in a hug. "What are you doing here, though?" I asked when we pulled apart. "I thought you were on tour!"_

"_I am!" She smiled. "I got on a plane right after my show tonight so I could be here."_

"_But why?" _

"Why_?!" Mikayla asked incredulously. "Did you seriously just ask me that?! Mitchie, it's your _birthday_! No way I was going to miss it! We've never been apart on our birthdays."_

_A huge smile made its way to my face. "Gosh, you're the best!" I threw my arms around her again._

"_And don't you forget it," She said, laughing._

"_So, where's my present?" I asked with a smirk when we finally pulled away again._

"_Is that the only reason you wanted me here?!" She put her hands on her hips. "To get your present?"_

"_Of course not." I shook my head. "You know that."_

"_Yeah, I know." She smiled softly, then went over to the chair she had been sitting at earlier. She picked up the small pink gift bag sitting on the floor next to it and brought it to me. "It's not much," she said timidly. "I didn't have time to get you something really good, you know, with the tour and everything…" She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand._

"_I'm sure it's great, Mick," I said, sticking my hand in the bag. I pulled out a lime green picture frame. It was empty, but had the word 'Best" written across the top and 'Friends' written across the bottom in blue letters._

"_I didn't have any pictures with me on the tour bus, which is why it's empty," Mikayla said. "But since you kinda broke this one…" She bent down and picked up the frame I'd dropped earlier. There was a huge crack in the glass. It was going from the top to the bottom, but somehow, it didn't go through me and Mikayla. It's almost like it didn't want to separate us. "We can just swap this picture to the new frame."_

_I didn't say anything, just stared at the gift._

"_I'm sorry if it sucks," Mikayla said._

"_It does not suck!" I told her. "It's a great gift. And you taking the time out of your busy schedule just to get me something means so much. And to top it off, you're here! And that's the best gift you could have ever given me. I still don't understand why you went so out of your way for _me_."_

"_You're my best friend, Mitchie!" She exclaimed. "That's why. You know I'd do anything for you. I love you."_

_My heart caught in my throat and I breathing became hard, but I still somehow managed to smile. "I love you, too, Mikayla," I said, the smile not leaving my face._

"It was then that I knew I'd do anything to see her smile," Mikayla says.

"That's so sweet," Karen says. "So have either of you ever had another girlfriend?"

"Nope," I say.

Mikayla shakes her head. "Never."

"And have you kissed?" Karen leans forward. This is the question she's most anxious to get an answer to.

I subconsciously bring my hand up to my necklace, wear Mikayla's purity ring hangs. "Yes, we have. But that's a very private thing that we'd both rather not talk about."

Karen's eyes see the ring. Her gaze pierces us, but she smiles. "Fair enough." There's a pause. "Are you worried about disappointing your fans?"

"A little," I admit. "But in the end, we have to do what's best for us. One thing I want all of them to know is that no, this is not a choice. I didn't choose this 'gay' lifestyle. I don't think anyone would."

"No." Mikayla shakes her head. "It makes everything so much harder. I mean, I'm not complaining because I love Mitchie. How many people can honestly say they're going to grow old with their best friend?" Mikayla winks at me. "But it was really hard emotionally for both of us to comes to terms with our feelings."

I nod my agreement. "It hurts, it really does. Just hating yourself for what you're feeling. And then knowing that you most probably will never have your feelings returned just because of your gender. And not to mention the fear of losing them if they ever find out and what your parents and friends might say. Will they accept you?" I sigh. "It's a horrible way to live, but sadly, more people live that way than you may realize."

"No one should have to live that way. Most people are just afraid to come out." Mikayla looks at the table sadly. "But hopefully because of us someone might have the courage to stop being afraid. No matter what happens to us, I hope we help someone."

"If we can help one person, then it was all worth it," I say. "We might not have careers after this interview, but if one person benefits from it, then it was not given in vain. We might lose a few fans, but does it really matter? I'm no different now than I was before I was out. If someone doesn't want to be my fan because I'm gay, then I don't want them to be my fan anyway. Because they're not a true fan. And I realize not everyone is going to love me. That's life. You deal with it and move on."

Mikayla nods. "I think that's what the public's going to do. Deal with us coming out and move on. This week, it's all about us. The next, it's about Brad and Angelina adopting some kid from Africa. We'll be old news. That's Hollywood for ya."

Karen writes a few notes on her clipboard, then checks her watch. "Well, that's all we've got time for today. Thank you girls. Really. This interview could make my career!" She stands up and extends her hand towards us.

"No problem." Mikayla is the first to shake it again.

"You're both really brave. I admire that. Not a lot of people in your situation would have the courage to do what you're doing. I think it's great." She shakes my hand. "My brother's gay and he's always complaining that there's no one to speak for his 'people.'" She rolls her eyes a little, but smiles. "Just think of what this will do for girls your age who are gay or bi as well. And boys, too. Not just girls."

Mikayla nods. "Some might argue we aren't good role models anymore."

"I think we're great role models," I say. "We are standing up for what we believe in and being who we are. We're not ashamed. I think that's a better moral than what most celebrities stand up for."

"You're absolutely right." Karen nods. "I'm so glad I kept the tape recorder going for that." She holds up the little silver device.

"Thanks for being so cool, Karen," Mikayla says.

"Yeah, thanks," I add. "I'm glad it was you that did our interview. I know you'll do our story justice. And any other interviews I have with _People, _I'm going to request to do them with you."

"Awe, you're so sweet," Karen says with yet another smile. "Don't worry, your story's in good hands." She goes over to the door and puts her hand on the knob, then turns around and looks at me. "By the way, love the necklace." And with a wink, she's gone.

Mikayla and I stay silent for a moment, both of our cheeks burning red, before we bust out in nervous laughter. After a minute or so, I'm leaning on the table for support and Mikayla's leaning on me. When we finally stop, bright smiles are on both of our faces. Relief is in the air. One more load lifted off our shoulders.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Mitchie?" Mikayla asks, wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

"I believe I have a show to do," I say, checking the clock on the wall. "I go on in about twenty minutes."

"Oh, right." She frowns.

"Why so serious?" I ask in a creepy voice, trying to sound like the Joker from _Batman Returns_.

Mikayla laughs at my epic fail. "I was hoping we could celebrate."

"Well, you can have me all to yourself after the show." I smirk.

"I'm holding you to that one, Torres." My girlfriend smiles and leans into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"And I'm holding you to me." I put my hands on her waist. "'Cause you're mine, Gomez."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she says before closing the gap between our lips.

- - - -

**Okay, so I predict only about three more chapters for this story. I said that about four chapters ago, I know. But this time I mean it. **

**Oh and I just want to say for the character Karen, I changed her so many times! But I thought she was pretty cool.**

**Review it, baby ;)**

**Challenge- Say this line five times fast:**

_**Mikayla says seductively, suddenly serious. **_


	12. Nate's Explanation

**Happy holidays!**

**I realized recently how often I say "so" when I'm speaking and writing. It gets annoying after a while. I shall try to work on that.**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Mikayla and I start making our way to the stage area, where I will be set up with my microphone so I can perform. Our hands are joined for all the world to see. It feels good.

"You should totally sing with me the entire set," I say, looking at her hopefully.

"Mitchie, this is your time to shine," Mikayla says. "Don't you want to enjoy it without me stealing some of the applause?"

"You wouldn't be stealing," I argue. "I'm willing to share." I bat my eyelashes at her. "Please? I miss you when you're out there in the wings. If you're up there with me, I'll do a hundred times better!"

She stops in the middle of the hallway. Her brow furrows as she considers. "You know what, that's an excellent idea. Let's do it!"

"Yes!"

I'm about to throw my arms around her when a door behind her opens and two arms reach out and grab her. They pull her into the room, away from me.

"What the-?!" I throw myself at the door, pounding on it with my fists. "Mikayla!"

The door flies open again, and I tumble inside. Two arms catch me, but they're not Mikayla's. They're too strong and thick. These belong to a guy.

I look up to see who has me. I gasp when my brown eyes meet with another pair of brown eyes- Nate's eyes.

"What the hell?!" I screech and scramble away from him, to Mikayla, who's backed into the corner.

"Calm down," Nate says calmly, holding his hands up.

Mikayla and I share a look.

"You want _us_ to be calm?" Mikayla asks. "You're the one who has been flipping out for the past two days!"

Jason's words begin to replay themselves in my head when I hear Mikayla's tone.

_Look, just don't do anything else to provoke him, okay?_

This is definitely provoking him.

"Mick, don't," I say quietly.

"Are you going to threaten my girlfriend again?" Mikayla continues, ignoring me. "Is that what this is about?"

"Mikayla, stop," I say louder, putting my hand on her arm.

"I owe you two a huge apology," Nate says. "And an explanation."

"Damn right you do!" Mikayla crosses her arms over her chest.

"_Mikayla_!" I hiss.

"What?!" She looks at me. "You're acting like he's dangerous or something."

I glance at Nate, who looks oddly calm, then back at Mikayla. I can see my own eyes reflected in hers. There's fear in mine, realization in hers.

"Is he…?" She whispers, glancing at Nate herself.

"When I'm not on my medicine I am," Nate says, butting into our semi-private conversation.

"Wait, medicine?" Mikayla looks at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," he says, then gestures toward a couch. "Would you like to sit?"

It's then that I realize where we are: a small dressing room. It's the kind they use for the opening act's opening act. For example, I am Connect 3's opening act. If they had an act to open for me, they would be in this tiny dressing room.

"I think we better sit, Mick," I mutter and take her arm, pulling her to the couch. She doesn't argue, just sits next to me. "Okay, Nate. Shoot," I say as he takes a seat in the chair opposite us.

"Well, first of all, I owe both of you an enormous apology," he says. "Mitchie, Mikayla, I'm sorry I acted the way I did when you told me about your relationship. I let my religious views get in the way of how much I care about you guys. I don't agree with you, but I'm willing to try to keep an open mind about the two of you…dating." He says the last word with a frown.

Mikayla reaches for my hand. I let her take it and give hers a squeeze. "Thanks," she says.

"Next, I'm also sorry about the stage incident," the boy says. "I shouldn't have pulled you on stage, Mikayla. And Mitchie, thank you for stopping me from doing something really stupid. But, I was not in the right state of mind and my heart was broken. I do love you, Mikayla."

"And I love Mitchie," Mikayla says. "Nothing you do is ever going to change that."

"I know." He nods. "I'm going to have to learn to accept the fact that you don't love me the way I love you." He offers a small smile.

"Anything else?" Mikayla asks.

"Oh, yeah." Nate looks at me. "Mitchie, I'm sorry I threatened you in the vending machine room the other night. That was wrong on so many levels. It won't happen again."

"And how do we know that, Nate?" My girlfriend asks. "You've been completely psycho lately."

"Which is something I need to explain." Nate stands up and begins pacing. "This isn't easy to say."

"Is this about your serious mood swings?" I ask, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"How'd you know about those?" He whips his curly head in my direction.

"Jason," I say softly. "He didn't mean to tell me, he was just trying to warn me… And, you have been acting like you're on your man period lately."

Nate laughs a little bit. "Yeah, I guess I have."

"So are you gonna tell us…?"

"Yeah." He takes a deep breath. "Mitchie, Mikayla…I'm bipolar."

"And I'm bisexual," Mikayla says.

"You think this is funny?" Nate frowns at her.

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm just stating a fact. I'm not ashamed of it, just like you shouldn't be ashamed of being bipolar."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Then why were you so afraid to tell us?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want you to think differently of me." Nate sits down again. "If I tell someone, they're always walking on eggshells around me, trying not to upset me. They don't treat me like a normal person."

"You know we're not like that," Mikayla says.

I nod in agreement. "We're your friends and we love you. We don't want you to treat us differently because we've come out, so we won't treat you differently."

"Really?" Nate looks at us carefully.

"Really," Mikayla says as I nod.

"So the medicine?" I ask.

"I stopped taking it about a month ago," Nate says.

"Why?" Mikayla asks.

"I didn't like it. It made me feel good, sure, but I knew it wasn't real. I was always so quiet and to myself. It kept me calm. I wasn't experiencing things like I should have. But then, when I stopped taking it, I flipped out at everything."

"Like the other night," I say. "When you told Mikayla you loved her for the first time."

"Exactly." He nods. "I told everyone I was taking my medicine when I really wasn't. But my brothers found out last night and told my parents today. They made me take it and now they're going to be monitoring me."

"And now you're okay again?" Mikayla asks.

"As long as I'm on my meds, I'm fine." Nate sighs. "Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm really sorry. For everything."

"It's okay, Nate," I say softly.

"Yeah," Mikayla adds. "We forgive you."

"And you're not going to tell anyone about me being bipolar, right?" Nate asks.

I shake my head. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

"Good." The boy smiles a little. "And I won't tell anyone about you guys, either."

"Oh, we don't care," Mikayla says. "We just gave an interview to _People_ magazine talking about our relationship."

I say, "We're officially out."

"What?" Nate's jaw drops.

"We're out…"

"Are you crazy?!" Nate yells. "This could ruin your careers!"

"So?" Mikayla asks. "What's the point if we're not happy? And staying hidden won't make us happy."

"Plus, there are lots of gay stars," I add. "Like Ellen DeGeneres and Neil Patrick Harris. They still have careers."

"If they can be out, so can we."

"But…but…" Nate seems to be at a loss for words.

"Nate, chill," Mikayla says. "We know what we're doing. Trust us, okay?"

"Okay." Nate sighs, but calms down. "I think you're insane, but I'm going to back you up."

"Thank you." She stands up and walks over to Nate, giving him a hug. He closes his eyes and leans into her embrace. I raise my eyebrows at him and when he opens his eyes, he sees this and lets go, clearing his throat.

"Uh, truce, Mitchie?" He asks, sticking his hand out, cheeks burning bright red.

"Truce." I smile, standing up, and walking over to him. I knock his hand out of the way and hug him tightly. "Nice to have you back, pal."

"Good to be back," he says in my ear.

* * *

Nate, Mikayla, and I walk down the hall to the backstage area, our arms over each others shoulders. Mikayla's in the middle of us, which is fine with me. As long as he isn't trying to separate us anymore, I'm good.

I get set up with my mike and Mikayla gets set up with hers. We tell the technical crew what's going to happen and how we're going to bring Mikayla out, and then, we're good to go.

"You ready?" I ask Mikayla.

"Of course." She smiles. "You?"

I nod, a smile on my face as well. "This is going to be awesome. Whenever you're on stage with me, it's more like a party than work."

"It isn't like that for you all the time?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Honestly, before you showed up, even getting out of bed was work," I say, looking into her eyes. "But since you've showed up, you're making me fall in love with performing all over again."

Our moment is cut short when I hear my name announced over the sound system, then thousands of cheers.

"You're on, baby." Mikayla smiles.

"See you in a few." I look at her.

"You got it." Mikayla nods and leans in to kiss me. "Break a leg," she says before pressing her lips to mine briefly.

"You too," I say when we pull away, then run onto stage.

I take my place in the center of the stage and stare out into the audience. I take a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" I am greeted with more cheers. "Great. I am so happy to be joining you guys tonight. In fact, I even have a surprise for you."

I pause for a few seconds, staring into the blackness(black except for the hundreds of flashes from cameras, that is).

"How many of you know my best friend Mikayla?" I ask, cheers answering me. "Well, she's visiting me on tour right now. She's here tonight, backstage, and she's going to be joining me in singing my _entire_ set! How about that?! Mikayla, come on out here!"

Mikayla runs onstage to screams of adoration and engulfs me in a hug.

Laughing, she puts her sweet lips to my ear. "Let's rock this, Mitch."

* * *

Mikayla and I singing together on stage is the most fun I've ever had. Except maybe Mikayla and I in our hotel alone…Wink, wink.

But singing together is a close second.

When we're done, she kisses me on the cheek, right there on stage. Then we take our bow, hands locked together, and run off.

"You guys were awesome!" Shane says to us in the wings as he puts his earpiece in.

"Thanks," Mikayla and I say.

"You sound great together," Nate tells us, patting us each on the back. We both smile at the boy who is once again our friend.

"Loved the kiss." Jason winks at us.

"Mitchie wouldn't let me kiss her on the mouth!" Mikayla pouts.

"When did I say that?" I giggle.

"When we were talking about how we could come out."

"I said we couldn't _make out_," I correct her. "An innocent little peck on the lips would have been just fine."

"So if I drag you back out there you'd let me kiss you?" Mikayla smiles mischievously.

"Or you can save the trip and kiss me right here, right now."

I grab her around the waist and pull her to me. Her body melts into mine and she drapes her arms over myshoulders.

"I can live with that," she says, her lips so close to mine I can feel her hot breath.

Our lips meet in a searing kiss. Behind my closed eyelids, I can see camera flashes going off, but I don't care. I'm too wrapped up in Mikayla and her strawberry flavored lip gloss.

* * *

**Congrats to aznsmartalec. You were right about Nate.**

**It's time for me to start wrapping things up for this story. I can't hold onto it forever. It's almost done. Sad as it is, it's time for us to say goodbye. Only a few chapters left.**

**Review it, loves.**


	13. Take Us Or Leave Us

**This chapter is dedicated to themoojournals because she promised me a cookie or a brownie. Well, I want both, and I better get them pronto ;)**

**It seems like every chapter I apologize for taking a long time to update. I can't keep doing this. But I am sorry. I have a crazy life and a crazy schedule. A lot is going on with me. Hardly any of it is good. It's been a rough time for me.**

**So who else is horrified by the rumor that Demi and Selena aren't friends anymore? I don't know what's going on, but they better fix it. Because they're breaking my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Hannah Montana. I do not own Starbucks either. And once again, I do not own **_**People**_**.**

* * *

The next day starts off promising, sunshine lighting our hotel room. Mikayla and I lay tangled together (fully clothed, by the way) in bed until we finally find the energy to get up.

"Hey, isn't there a Starbucks on the first floor?" Mikayla asks with a yawn as she gets up and stretches.

"I think so," I say, standing up. "I could go for coffee right now."

"Me too," she says. "How about I go get us some and you start getting ready?"

"Why don't I just go with you?"

Mikayla smiles. "Because you take forever to get ready and you know it."

"Not true!" I pout and Mikayla raises an eyebrow at me. "Okay, so maybe it's true. But I want to go with you."

"There's no need," she says. "I know exactly what you want and am perfectly capable of going down two floors to get it."

"But what about fans?" I ask. "It's not the same as when we check in at three in the morning. People are out and about right now."

"Which means it's an even bigger risk for you to come with me. That's one more celebrity." She smirks. "Come on, I'll be five minutes. Maybe six if there's a line."

"Okay, I'll let you go by yourself…On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to shower with me first," I say with a sly smile, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom.

"That," she smiles, "I can do."

"But just a quick one," I warn. "No messing around. We need to get on the road soon."

"Hmm, then maybe I shouldn't shower with you." She drops her hand from mine.

My face falls. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I'd be able to control myself."

I take her hand again and pull her towards me, so close that I can feel her breath, cool against my lips.

"I'm willing to take that risk," I say, looking in her deep brown eyes.

"Mitchie," she says, shaking her head and smirking. "You know just how to get what you want out of me, don't you?"

"Does that mean you're showering with me?" I smile hopefully at her.

She slips her hand from mine, then lifts her shirt over her head.

"What do you think?" She asks, her eyes locked with mine.

"Remember what I said about not messing around?" I ask, my eyes trailing to her chest.

She lifts my chin with her index and middle finger and makes me look at her. "Yeah?" She has a smirk on her lips.

"I take it back."

"Thought so."

I wrap my arms around Mikayla's neck and crash our lips together. She grabs my hips and pulls me closer to her as our mouths begin to move together as one. Then, she lifts me so that my legs wrap around her waist and she's supporting my weight with her hands under my thighs. Still kissing, she carries me into the bathroom, closing the door with her foot.

- - -

My favorite thing to wear, ever, is a t-shirt, jeans, and a broken-in pair of Converse. I am happy to say that's what I'm wearing at the moment.

My wet hair soaks the top of my red Paramore shirt as I tie the laces to my black low rise's. I go back in the bathroom to dry my hair.

After about a minute, I hear a faint knock at the door above the roar of the hairdryer.

"About time," I say, answering the door, expecting to see Mikayla standing there with our coffee. But it's not my girlfriend. It's my mother.

"Excuse me?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I thought you were Mikayla with the coffee." I stand back to let her in. "Come in, Mom."

She does, going to stand in the middle of the room, wringing her hands. She looks so anxious. That can't be good.

"What's up?" I ask, sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"Well, Mitchie…" Mom goes to sit beside me, then stops. "You and Mikayla didn't have sex in here last night, did you?" She points to the bed.

My jaw drops in shock and my face turns bright red. "No, Mom! God!"

"Okay, just making sure." She holds her hands up in defense but takes a seat next to me.

The door opens at this moment and in walks Mikayla, holding three Starbucks cups in a little cardboard drink tray. I forgot she had a key.

"Oh, there you are, Connie." My girlfriend smiles. "I went to your room, but you weren't there. I should have figured you'd be here. I got a coffee for you. Your usual," she says, handing the cup to my mother.

"Thank you, Mikayla," Mom says with a smile. "You've always been my favorite." She winks at her.

"Ha." Mikayla smirks and hands my latte to me.

"My mom thought we had sex last night," I say, wiggling my eyebrows, because I know it'll shut her up.

Mikayla chokes on her coffee, which she'd just taken a sip of, as her entire face turns a bright crimson. "D-did she, now?" She stammers, glancing at the bathroom door. I also glance at the bathroom, remembering our _very _hot shower.

My mom catches both of our glances and looks at the bathroom curiously. She looks back and forth between us, seeming to put the pieces together in her head before shaking it clear. "I don't want to know," she says.

"No you don't," I say, trying to stifle a giggle because of the look on Mikayla's face. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Mom?"

"Sit down, Mikayla. This concerns you, too."

Mikayla does as told, sitting so close to me she's almost in my lap, which I wouldn't have minded. She's got both her hands on her cup of coffee, with the cup lifted to her lips, ready to drink. I think it's adorable how nervous she gets around my mom since she found out we had sex.

"Chill out," I whisper in her ear, tugging at her purple knit cap that sits atop her head. It matches perfectly with her purple, plaid button-down. And the skinny jeans tucked into black boots pulls off the rest of the look. It's so cute. Fits Mikayla very well.

"Girls, I got a call from your record company today," Mom says, looking directly at both of us. Mikayla and I share a worried glance, then look back at my mother. "Seems news has spread about your relationship."

"But how?" I ask, shocked. "We only gave the interview to _People_ and that was yesterday."

"I don't know, Mitchie," Mom says, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe it was the kiss?" Mikayla says, looking at me for clarification.

"The one when you were on stage?" Mom shakes her head. "No, I saw that when I was watching from the wings. It was a little risky, but that wouldn't have blown your cover. It was just on the cheek." She was watching from the wings? I hadn't seen her. She must have been in the one Mikayla and I didn't go off.

"No, I'm talking about the one backstage." Mikayla raises her eyebrows at me.

It dawns on me. "The kiss! When we had just gotten offstage!" I smack my hand to my forehead. "I _thought_ I saw flashbulbs behind my closed eyelids. But when I opened them, there was no paparazzi around, so I figured it was just fireworks in my head."

"Fireworks, huh?" Mikayla smiles smugly.

"Great, now I've gone and inflated your ego." I smile good-naturedly at her.

"Alright you two, focus!" Mom says, snapping her fingers. "So, you kissed backstage. A couple of paparazzi got a few pictures. And now, they're most probably everywhere. Now the record company wants to meet with you."

"Did they sound angry?" I bite my lip nervously.

"Well, they weren't thrilled, that's for sure." Mom sighs.

I look at Mikayla, who's staring down at the bedspread thoughtfully.

"Hey, you're not regretting it, are you?" I ask, rubbing her back soothingly. "Because you _did _want to come out."

She shakes her head quickly and looks up. "No, I don't regret it at all. I'm glad we did. I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"You'll find out at the meeting," she smiles slyly.

"Am I finally going to find out what you've been scheming?"

"Yup!" Mikayla says, making a popping with the _p_.

I roll my eyes. "Here we go…"

* * *

"Don't let them see fear in your eyes!" Shane says, rubbing my shoulders. He, Nate, and Jason are in my dressing room with me, Mikayla, and my mom. The brothers are here to show their support before our meeting, which we've told them about.

"Thanks, Shane," I say, shaking his hands off.

"Don't let them intimidate you," Nate says. "Just hold your ground and stand up for yourselves. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thanks for taking your medicine today," Mikayla says with a smirk, ruffling Nate's curls.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny, Mikayla," Nate says sarcastically.

"Nate's right, though," Jason says, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "If they fire you for something like this, you can sue them for discrimination."

A knock at the door makes the entire room get silent.

"I suppose that's them," I say nervously. I cross the room, surprised that I can manage this small feat, since every part of my body is shaking.

But I am not met with some person in a suit from the record company. Instead, standing before me is a very familiar face. Many of its features are shared with my girlfriend. But this face is different. Older. Yet I know this face well. And it's not a face I was expecting to see.

"M-Mandy?" I say, shocked at seeing Mikayla's mother standing in my doorway.

"Hello, Mitchie. Where's my daughter?" She asks hurriedly, walking past me into the room.

"Mom?!" Mikayla exclaims, jumping off the couch with a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

Mandy puts her hand up to stop her daughter's hug. With her other hand, she holds up the front page of an entertainment section of a newspaper. A picture of me and Mikayla kissing from last night is across the front with a headline saying '_Best_ Friends or _Girl _Friends?'

"Care to explain?" She asks.

"Mom, you knew about me and Mitchie," Mikayla says, her cheeks going red.

"Well, I think that's our cue to leave," Shane says, standing up and pulling his brothers with him.

"Stay, sit," Mandy says, pointing to them. "You're in the background of the picture."

The boys all look down at their shoes and take a seat back on the couch.

"Mandy, I've been trying to call you all morning!" Mom says, crossing the room to her.

"I got your voicemails." Mandy nods. "Sorry, it was off for the plane ride."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I got a call from the record company this morning…"

Mandy nods again. "I got one, too. I was already on my way to the airport when it came in, though. I knew it'd be coming. What do you think we're looking at, here?"

"Honestly," Mom says sadly, "I think they're going to drop them both."

"Uh, hello, standing right here!" I say, waving.

"Yeah!" Mikayla puts her hands on her hips. "And Jason said if they drop us, we can sue them for…" She trails off and looks at him. "What was it?"

"Discrimination," he tells her.

"Yeah, that!"

Before we can say anything else, there's another knock at the door. This time when I answer it, I'm not met with my second mother. Instead, I am face-to-face with a grim-looking man and woman, both wearing dull, gray suits.

"Mitchie, so nice to see you again," the man says. "On second thought, maybe not…" He holds up a folded newspaper, which I assume is the same one Mandy brought in.

"Oh, Mr. Conners, you jokester," I say, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. His mouth doesn't even twitch. I clear my throat and extend my hand to the woman. "Hello, Ms. Brown."

"Miss Torres," Ms. Brown says, looking at my hand as if I'd just licked it, then offered it to her. Even though I know I didn't lick my hand, I pull it back to my body and wipe it on my jeans as if I had anyway.

"Won't you come in?" I ask politely and stand out of the doorway, gesturing to the room. They do as I ask, keeping those sour looks on their faces. I close the door behind me, then scramble over to the couch, where Mikayla, Mandy, and my mother are now sitting. I slip in between my mom and Mikayla. Ms. Brown and Mr. Conners sit in the arm chairs across from us. The Gray brothers have moved from the couch to make room for my mom, me, my girlfriend, and my girlfriend's mother and are now standing awkwardly against the wall.

"Would you like coffee or any other refreshments?" my mother asks, smiling at them. Just one look and I know she's just as nervous as I am. I glance over at Mikayla. She looks calm and confident. What is with this girl? Why isn't she freaking out? Or is it all an act? No. I know Mikayla. She's not acting. She's actually calm.

"No thank you, Mrs. Torres," Mr. Conners says flatly. "If you don't mind, we would like to get right down to business and get this matter settled as quickly as possible."

"And what matter is that?" Mikayla asks, leaning forward, her elbows resting almost on her knees.

"Mikayla…" Mandy warns, patting her daughter on the back.

"We think you know what matter," Ms. Brown says as Mr. Conners opens the newspaper he'd brought in and shows us the front page. There it is again, that picture of me and Mikayla kissing.

"Do you want to tell us what's going on?" Mr. Conners asks sternly.

"Uh." I pause to clear my throat. "We're dating. There's going to be an entire story about it in the next issue of _People_."

"That's the most vile thing I've ever heard," Ms. Brown says.

"And your face is the most vile thing I've ever seen," Mikayla mutters under her breath, earning a nudge from her mother.

"Surely we can't have people like you working for our company," Mr. Conners says. "What does that say about us?"

"That our company has no morals or values, that's what," Ms. Brown answers him.

"You're absolutely right," say Mr. Conners. "Girls, we're going to give you a chance, here. We'll call _People_ and get a retraction. You'll go on a talk show and deny all the rumors. Make up some story explaining the kiss. Do damage control press, basically. Then, you'll stop this dating nonsense." He pauses and looks at us with his beady little eyes. "What do you say?"

"I say, get fucked," Mikayla says angrily, standing up.

"Mikayla!" Her mother gasps. "I did not raise you to talk to adults like that! You apologize this instant!"

"Why, Mom? I wouldn't mean it." She crosses her arms over her chest, then turns to address the stunned man and woman. "Look, I'm not going to deny dating Mitchie. I _love _her." Both Mr. Conners and Ms. Brown wince at _love._ "And for you to ask us to pretend to be something we're not is wrong. I'm not going to do it and you can't make me."

Summoning my courage, I stand up beside my girlfriend. "Me either. Take us as we are, or leave us. Because we're not going to sell out."

"Have it your way, then," Mr. Conners says through gritted teeth.

"Mitchie and Mikayla," Ms. Brown says, "consider yourself dropped."

"You can't do that," Mikayla says, shaking her head. "That's against the law. It's called discrimination."

"And we can sue you," I say.

Mr. Conners's face turns red as Ms. Brown sputters and gasps.

"But you don't have to worry about that," Mikayla says. "You don't have to worry about me plaguing the good name of your company, either. Because I quit!"

The entire room gets quieter, if that was even possible, and everyone stares at Mikayla.

"What?!" Her mom says, standing up. "Do you think you should talk to me about this first?!"

"What's there to talk about, Mom?" Mikayla asks. "I don't want to work for these people anymore. I've been wanting this for a while. They don't let me have any freedom and they stuck me with a horrible manager that makes me be a bitch. And now, they don't support who I am. I've made a name for myself, now it's time to move on. I don't need them anymore."

Mandy considers this for a little while, then sighs. "I guess you're right." She turns to the record company executives. "You heard her; you're fired."

Both Mr. Conners and Ms. Brown are purple in the face at the moment.

"Very well, then," the man says, then looks at me. "What about you? Are you going to be foolish like your filthy little partner?"

Anger boils inside me. "Never, ever, call her that," I say, taking a menacing step towards him and pointing my finger in his face. "She is fantastic. And she's way too talented for your pathetic, little company. You will never find anyone that will make you as much money as she can, you dumb bastard." My mom gasps behind me, probably horrified by the way I'm talking to my elders, much like Mikayla's mother was earlier when she did it. "And yeah, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm out, too. So don't let the door hit you on the way out," I say, nodding towards the doorway.

Mr. Conners grinds his teeth together then stands and walks to the door, Ms. Brown soon following. When they get to the doorway, the horrible little man turns around. "Don't come crawling to us when no one wants to hire a couple of dykes. And Mitchie, don't be surprised when Mikayla breaks your heart. You heard her. She wanted out. You were her ticket out. She's been using you. And now that she's got what she wanted, you're worthless to her."

The sound of a slamming door echoes through the silent room. Finally, I let out the breath I'm holding.

I feel a soft hand on my arm. I look at Mikayla. Her caring brown eyes are gazing at me intently.

"You know that isn't true, right?" She asks, seeming worried.

"Of course, sweetheart," I say, smiling reassuringly at her. "I know what they said was a bunch of bull. They were angry, so they made that crap up to hurt us. It's pathetic."

Mikayla gives a sigh of relief. "Okay, good, just making sure."

Jason gives a low whistle and starts clapping his hands, his brothers soon joining in.

"That was something else," Shane says.

"Very intense." Nate nods in agreement.

"Out," Mandy tells the boys, pointing towards the door.

"But you had wanted us to stay earlier," Jason says timidly.

"Out!"

"Yes ma'am!" All three boys squeak out before running to the door and dashing into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Must you always be so intimidating?" Mikayla asks her mother.

"Must you mouth off to everyone who tells you something you don't want to hear?" Mandy counters.

"I know you want me to respect my elders, but they weren't respecting me." Mikayla pouts. "It goes both ways, you know."

"That's not the point."

"Ladies!" My mom says, stepping in between them. "Mitchie and Mikayla just quit, remember?! What are we going to do now?"

"I have an idea!" Mikayla says cheerily, raising her hand as if she were in school.

"Okay, I'm up for any suggestions," Mom says, rubbing her temples. "What, Mikayla?"

Mikayla steps around my mother and takes my hands in her own. I look down at them, then back up to her eyes. She's got a very serious expression on her face, while my visage only shows confusion.

"Mitchie," Mikayla says softly, "would you like to be in a band with me?"

"What?" I ask, taken off guard.

"Yeah, what?" Our mothers ask at the same time from behind us.

"Think about it," Mikayla says, smiling widely. "These past few days have been great. We've been spending so much time together. And singing together is a blast, isn't it?"

"Yes," I say, nodding. So that's what she'd been scheming all this time.

"Well, if we're in a band together, we'd be singing together all the time! And we wouldn't have to go on separate tours or miss each other like we've been doing."

"True…"

"Come on, Mitchie," she says, her eyes glued on mine. "Picture it. We'd always be together. Never apart. I don't know about you, but I was _not_ looking forward to leaving in a few days. We only had a week together, remember? That's all they gave me off. And that week was almost over. But now I get to stay here with you. If we were in a band together, we would never have to worry about our time being up."

I stand there, trying to process everything in my head. Yes, these few days had been wonderful. And no, I was not looking forward to the time Mikayla and I had to say goodbye. I needed her. Until she showed up, I was depressed to the point where I would cry myself to sleep every night. I would cry after my performances. I was absolutely miserable. And then Mikayla showed up and my life had meaning again. The thought of being with Mikayla like we'd been this week, forever, was very enticing.

"Mitchie," Mikayla says, "honestly, I don't think I could handle being away from you again. It's too hard."

"Well, you won't have to be," I say, smiling slightly.

Her eyes grow wide with excitement. "So that's a yes?!"

"No." I smirk, then put my hands on her waist and pull her to me. "This is a yes," I say, then softly kiss her on the lips. I can feel her smile into it as she cups my cheek in her hand.

Both of our mothers clear their throats and we quickly pull apart, our faces red, but my arm slips around Mikayla's waist and hers goes around my shoulder.

"So that's your plan?" Mandy asks, raising her eyebrows. "A band together?"

"Yep," Mikayla says, nodding.

"What do you think?" I ask, looking at my mom.

"I say, if it's what you want to do, then I support you," she says. "But now we have to find a record company that will take you on."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Mikayla says.

"Oh you think so?" Mandy says, smirking at her daughter's confidence. "I'll make some phone calls in the morning." She looks at my mom. "What do you think? Mandy and Connie management team?"

"I like the sound of that," Mom says, then checks her watch. "But let's talk about it later. Right now, Mitchie is supposed to be getting ready to go on stage."

"Oh crap!" I say, unlinking myself from Mikayla and sprinting to the door. Once I get there, I turn around and run back to Mikayla, taking her hand in mine. "Sing with me?" I smile at her hopefully.

"Sure," Mikayla says. "We're gonna have to start getting used to it, band mate."

"Sounds good to me, lover." I give her a quick kiss on the lips, then pull her out of the room.

* * *

**I think next chapter will be the last one. And I mean it this time. But, as I was writing the end of this chapter, I got to thinking. I really want to write a sequel to this. **

**Should I write a sequel? Tell me by…Reviewing! **


	14. More

**Who hasn't updated in a while?... This girl! Gosh, it's been forever. I am incredibly sorry! I really am. But I had so much going on with school and family. I lost my grandfather not long after my last update and just couldn't handle everything going on in my life and dealing with that loss all at the same time. So I shut down and neglected this story. I apologize. But…Can you really blame me? No, you can't. I lost someone very important to me. Give me a break. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. And as far as Downtown Records, I made that up. So if it really is a real record company, sorry. Don't own that either.**

**

* * *

**

I pace across the lobby of a big, fancy waiting room at the third record company for which we're interviewing. The first told us pretty much what our old one did, that they didn't agree with our relationship. The second was ready to take us on, but not as a band. They wanted to sell Mitchie Torres _and _Mikayla Gomez, not Mitchie-Mikayla-Torres-Gomez.

Now I'm beginning to question whether or not we're doing the right thing. Mikayla said it would be easy. So why don't we have a contract in front of us, waiting to be signed?

"Would you relax?" Mikayla asks from the stylish red couch against the wall. She has on a coy smile. I simply raise an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, Mitch," she says in response.

I swear, it's like she reads my mind sometimes.

"I do trust you, Mikayla. I'm just nervous," I say, running a hand through my hair.

She grabs my free arm as I pass in front of her. "Hey," she says quietly. I look down at her and she smiles at me, those big brown eyes making me calm down almost instantly. "Come on, sit down with me. Hold my hand, lean your head on my shoulder. Please, Mitchie?"

I smile in spite of myself at how easily she gets what she wants from me. "Okay." I sit beside her on the couch. Her arm goes around my shoulder and I lean my head on her shoulder, like she proposed, closing my eyes. I wrap an arm around her waist from the front and grab a fistful of her shirt, burying my face in her neck. Her scent, her touch, all of it calms me. And when she starts running her fingers through my hair gently, it takes everything in me not to fall asleep.

"Oh that's going to look great when they call us in, girls," I hear Mom say from her chair a few feet away.

"Don't care," I say into Mikayla's neck. Her body shakes as she laughs a little.

"You cared a minute ago." Just by the tone of her voice, I can tell Mom is raising an eyebrow.

I groan and lift my head. "Fine," I growl, sitting up straight and removing my arm from Mikayla's waist. I take her arm off my shoulder. She pouts at this, until I take her hand and lace our fingers together, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing it gently.

"You'd think they wouldn't do this in front of us," Mandy says with a smirk to my mother, who's sitting across from her.

"I _wish_." Mom snorts.

Mikayla and I both go red in the face, but neither of us moves an inch or attempts to let the other's hand go.

A few more minutes go by as we sit there waiting. Mikayla and I share my iPod's headphones, singing along quietly to the songs. But we both rip the ear buds from our ears and stand up as straight as possible as soon as the receptionist motions us towards the door at the end of the room.

"This is it," I say breathlessly as we make our way down the hall. "Ready?"

"Born ready," Mikayla says with that determined look on her face.

"Let's hope so," her mother says as we stop at the door to which we've been directed to go. Mandy takes a deep breath and knocks on the hard wood.

"Mitchie, your lipstick's smudged." Mom licks her thumb and presses it to the side of my mouth, trying to wipe away the offending smudge. Don't you just hate when mothers do that?!

"Gross, Mom, stop!" I complain, trying to push her hand away.

"Well how else is it going to come off?" Mom puts her hands on her hips.

"Uh, maybe tell me so I can do it myself?" I ask, wiping my face to get off the saliva and lipstick. "But no, you had to go and slobber on me!"

I finish scrubbing my face with my palm as soon as the door opens. My hand is still on my face, so I bring it up to make it look like I'm running a hand through my hair. Much cooler than wiping lipstick away from around your mouth.

"Well if it isn't Mitchie Torres and Mikayla Gomez," a man in a gray suit says, offering a warm smile. He's not too old, but old enough that the skin crinkles around his eyes when he smiles. And his neat brown hair has splotches of gray scattered around in it. "Please, come in. All of you." He steps back and motions into the room.

There are two arm chairs placed in front of the man's big, neat oak desk. I take a seat in the first one, and Mikayla takes a seat in the other.

"Allow me," the still nameless man offers when my mom goes to sit in one of the extra chairs by the door. He takes two of them and moves them so they're next to the arm chairs. "Ladies." He smiles to our mothers and gestures to the chairs before taking a seat behind his desk in a big, cushy chair. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Larry Walters." He extends his hand over the desk and offer is to my mom, since she' at the edge of our little line.

She shakes his hand, and then he moves on to me, then Mikayla, and finally Mandy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Walters," I offer with a smile.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." He smiles back, flashing perfect white teeth. "And please, call me Larry."

"Alright, Larry," Mandy says. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Of course." He chuckles slightly and straightens his tie. "So I'm going to lay it down for you like this, give it to you straight- You're not."

"Not what?" I ask, quite puzzled.

"Straight," Mikayla says. "We're not straight, he means."

"Right." Larry nods. "And that is perfectly okay. Here at Downtown Records, we don't care if you're gay, straight, bi, black, white, purple. All we care about is your talent. And you girls are very talented. We want you to work for us. No matter what. Here, we support you and whatever decisions you make. In fact, we respect it." Larry leans back in his chair and smiles at us. "You two were the talk of the staff room the morning that article was run. And we know from experience what your old record company's like. Very conservative and… Well, freedom of expression isn't really an option."

"Neither is being true to yourself," Mikayla points out.

Mr. Walters nods in agreement. "Exactly. And that's what music's all about. Expressing yourself and showing a side of you may not get to be seen any other time." He picks up a pin and clicks it once, then twice. "To say we've taken a special interest in you two in an understatement. We started planning to make an offer to you the moment the article was out. See, our owner's daughter is gay. And she's a big fan of both of yours."

"Really?" Mikayla and I say at the same time. We catch each other's eye and smile.

"Uh huh. In fact, don't be surprised if she's waiting for you in the lobby once we wrap up this meeting." Larry chuckles. "Basically, though, what we're prepared to offer you is anything you want. You name it, you got it. We want you, and we don't care what the price is."

"Well, we don't want to be solo acts anymore," I say, pulling at my fingers.

Mikayla nods. "We want to be a band. We're not sure on a name yet, but we know that whatever we do, we want to do it together."

"Done," Larry says, smacking his hand on the top of the desk. "In fact, we were hoping you'd go that route. Some guys from marketing and I looked up some of your more recent performances on the internet. You guys have great chemistry. And your voices together are just… Wow. I mean, you're both great by yourselves, but together… It renders me speechless."

"You really want to take them on?" Mom asks.

"Absolutely," Larry says, looking my mom in the eye with a serious expression. "I have no intention of letting these girls out of here without them agreeing to let us represent them."

"Well, what do you say, girls?" Mandy asks.

I take a deep breath and look at my girlfriend. Just by the look on her face, I know we're thinking the same thing. I smile. "I say…"

"WHERE DO WE SIGN?!" Mikayla exclaims, cutting me off.

* * *

After agreeing to meet with more representatives from the record company with our lawyers present the following day, we shake Larry's hand and make our way back to the lobby.

As soon as the door swings open, there's a shriek, and I find myself clinging to Mikayla. A quick survey of the room shows a man with gray hair in a very expensive suit. Next to him is a girl about our age, looking at us in awe. Every time this happens, I get very shy.

"Guessing that's the owner and his daughter," Mikayla says in my ear.

The man in the suit hangs up his iPhone when he sees us enter the room. "Hi," he says with a warm smile. "I'm Harvey Jones. I'm the owner of this company." He offers his hand.

"Mitchie Torres," I say, shaking it.

"Mikayla Gomez." My girlfriend shakes the man's hand once I've let it go.

"Oh, I know who you are." He smiles again. "I've listened to both of your music endlessly when riding in a vehicle with my daughter Brandy, here." He chuckles and puts a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Dad," Brandy grumbles, her face going bright red. She runs a hand through her long, light brown hair and puts it in her blue eyes a bit, as if trying to hide behind it.

"What?" Mr. Jones shakes her shoulder good naturedly. Makes me miss my dad. "So, what do you girls think of my company?"

"I think," Mikayla says, "I'm coming back tomorrow to sign my contract."

"Really?!" Brandy shrieks, forgetting her embarrassment.

"Really." I nod, smiling at her, and Brandy turns shy again. "We're very impressed. I can't wait to start recording music here with my girlfriend and our band." I reach out and take Mikayla's hand.

"Mrs. Torres, Mrs. Gomez? If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with you privately," Mr. Jones says, gesturing to a different door than the one we'd gone in earlier.

"Sure," Mandy says, following Mr. Jones.

"We'll be right back, girls," Mom says, going after them.

As soon as the door closes, Brandy turns to us with a huge smile. "Oh my gosh, you guys are the cutest couple ever!"

"Thanks," Mikayla laughs. "It's good to know someone supports us."

"Of course I do," she says. "I've been rooting for you two to get together since… Gosh, I don't even know when. Pretty much since I found out who both of you were and that you were best friends." She smiles. "So how'd it happen?"

"We don't know, really," I say, sharing a gaze with Mikayla. "I just started looking at her differently one day and before I knew it, I was head over heels in love with her."

"Same here," Mikayla says, smiling at me. "Then I came out to her. And that night she told me she loved me. It was the best night of my life."

"Wow," Brandy says breathlessly. "It's like a fairy tale."

"Only in fairy tales, the princess doesn't usually end up with the damsel in distress," I say with a small laugh.

"Hey, it can happen," Mikayla objects. "Look at us. I was the princess, you were the damsel in distress. And sometimes, the brave knight falls in love with the handsome prince."

"How come I have to be the damsel?"

"Because you were in distress without me." Mikayla laughs and pokes me in the stomach.

"You two are so damn adorable!" Brandy gushes. "I wish I had that."

"You'll find it someday," Mikayla says.

"I sure hope so," she says, almost longingly, staring off into space for a few seconds. When she realizes what she's doing, she shakes her head clear and fixes her gaze on us again. "You guys are seriously my inspiration. Your bravery, it's really inspiring. I really wish you would have been out before I came out. It would have helped a lot. But even though I'm out and everything's okay, the fact that you guys know what I'm going through is going to make those shitty days easier."

"Was it hard for you to come out?" I ask, sitting on that stupid red couch again.

"A little." Brandy nods and takes a seat in one of the arm chairs. "My mom was the first person I told. She's one of my best friends, and she was totally cool with it. The person I was most afraid of to tell was my dad."

"But you told him?" Mikayla asks, sitting beside me.

"Oh yeah, he knows now." Brandy sighs. "But it took a long time to tell him. I told a few friends before telling my dad."

"How'd he take it?" I ask curiously.

"Surprisingly well. At first he thought I was going through a phase." She chuckles. "But I spelled it out for him one day. He doesn't really like it, mostly because he knows how difficult it's going to be for me. He doesn't want anyone saying anything bad to me or telling me stuff to hurt my feelings."

"Well he just wants to protect you," Mikayla says, smiling slightly.

"I know." The brunette girl nods. "But he's realizing it's not really something he can control. And once he started getting that through his head, he became very supportive. He's been great. He really loves me, ya know?" She smiles sheepishly and looks at her hands. "I've been asking my dad to offer you contracts with his company for months." She looks up again. "When word got out about your relationship and the split from your record company, I went running to my dad to make sure he gave you a call. But he beat me to it. He'd made the call personally, immediately after receiving news of the split."

"Wait, I thought my mom called the company?" Mikayla asks, a confused look on her face, mirroring the one on mine.

Brandy shakes her head. "No, my dad called _you_. You didn't call us."

It takes a minute for this information to set in. Someone wanted us that badly. We didn't have to go looking, they came to us. We had nothing to worry about all along.

"What about you?" Brandy asks, breaking the silence. "Are your parents okay with it?"

"My mom's totally cool with it," I say, linking my arm through Mikayla's. "When I told her Mikayla and I were together, she said 'It's about time!' or something like that." I laugh a little at the memory.

"But what about when you came out to her?" Brandy wants to know.

"That _is_ how I came out to her," I realize.

"Same here." Mikayla laughs. "My mom was fine with it. She said she'd known for years, and that she'd talked to Connie about it quite a few times." She turns to me. "You know they started planning our wedding?"

"What?" I hold back a laugh, then get slightly angry. "Wait, my mom never told me she talked to your mom about us! She just said she knew your mom would be okay with us and I should trust her."

"Well, that was _why_ you should trust her."

"Woah, woah, wait," Brandy butts in, "so you didn't have any opposition from anyone but the record company?"

"Well…" I start, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"There was Nate," Mikayla says, frowning slightly.

"Nate didn't accept you?" Brandy asks, her eyes wide.

"Not at first." Mikayla shakes her head.

"But he has come around since we first told him," I add quickly, hoping she won't get a negative opinion of Nate.

"What about Jason and Shane?" The girl asks.

"Jason was actually the first person I came out to and he was the first to know about my feelings for Mikayla," I say with a small smile, remembering that one time in my dressing room. "Jason's such a good friend. He knew something was bothering me, so we went in my dressing room and lay down together. He pretty much guessed everything that was going on with me. And Shane was just… I don't know, Shane, but he was fine with our relationship."

"Not everyone's going to support you." Mikayla shrugs. "That's why you have to be that much more thankful for the ones that do."

"I get it," Brandy says, nodding. "Trust me, I do."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. My mother is standing over me. I hadn't even heard them come back into the room.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say, standing up. "It was nice meeting you, Brandy." I smile at her.

"It was nice meeting _you_," she says. "Both of you. It was a dream come true for me."

My cheeks turn pink at the complement and I open my arms for her. She looks surprised, but quickly recovers, and hugs me, beaming the entire time.

* * *

Once Mikayla and I took pictures with Brandy and shook Mr. Jones's hand again, we were able to leave.

"What did Mr. Jones want to talk to you about?" I ask my mother from the back seat. She's driving, while Mandy's in the passenger's seat. Mikayla sits beside me. Our hands are latched together (as usual) and my head is resting on her shoulder, her head on top of mine, like always.

"He wanted us to know how much he admired us for supporting you girls." Mom smiles at me in the rear view window. "He told us a little about his daughter and his fears for her and the fact that she's gay. And that he couldn't imagine how tough it would be if she was famous."

"He said you two are some of the most courageous young people he's ever met," Mandy adds. "You really impressed him."

A blush creeps its way to my cheeks. I'm not used to getting this much praise in one day.

The car falls into silence again, and I take this opportunity to stare out the window and get lost in my own thoughts.

It had been an interesting couple of weeks, that's for sure. First, I was depressed as all hell because I missed Mikayla. And not only that, I was in love with her and couldn't tell anyone, as if having to deal with the fact that I'm a lesbian wasn't enough. And then, she showed up and made my whole world make sense again. Then there was that drama with Jake. Ugh, what a jerk.

I don't know where I'd be without Jason's help. He gave me the courage to tell Mikayla the truth. But honestly, her coming out is what gave me that extra push. It was totally worth it, though. Because now I've got the girl of my dreams, and things couldn't be better.

Sure, we had a rough patch with Nate, but we got through that. Then there was the record company. Good riddance, we don't need them. We've got this wonderful new record company, one that comes with a new friend by the name of Brandy. And we have the freedom to do whatever we want musically. We don't have to put _he_ in our loves songs or do anything else to hide our sexualities or relationship.

If I had to pick one moment out of my entire life, and label it the best, I'd pick right now, in this car. I'm just sitting here with my girlfriend, while my mother navigates us through L.A. traffic. I'm content, happy, because for once, everything seems perfect.

We'll go back to the hotel, shower, and get changed. Then we'll go out to dinner, all four of us- me, Mikayla, and our mothers. It'll be a celebration for finding the perfect record company. Afterwards, we'll return to the hotel. Our mothers will return to their hotel rooms, and Mikayla and I will go to our private one that our moms were nice enough to allow us to get. We'll probably make love- wonderful, sweet love- three or four times. Just because we can. We'll be dead tired in the morning and have cramps from Hell, but we'll get ourselves to that office to sign that contract. And then we will get on a plane to meet Connect 3 at their next venue and I will finish out the tour with them.

After that, who knows? Mikayla and I will probably start working on our first CD together. And then maybe we'll go on tour.

The possibilities are endless. We've come so far from that day Mikayla showed up unannounced in my dressing room. Thinking about it brings a smile to my face.

"Hey Mick?" I say quietly.

"Hmm?" She murmurs, getting pulled out of her own thoughts.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mitchie." She pauses. "You're my best friend."

With a content sigh, I close my eyes and let the motions of the car start to rock me into a dream-like state. Those few words that Mikayla just said, she said them that night she showed up. At the time, they cut me like a knife. They broke my heart. _Best friend_. That was all I'd ever be to her, or so I thought. Now, I know just how much meaning there is behind those words. Yes, I am her best friend. But I'm also her girlfriend, her lover, and her soul mate. Those words she said to me, they fill my heart with joy, because tonight they have more meaning than they did two weeks ago. We were just a couple of best friends with hidden feelings back then. And now?

We're _so _much more than that.

**The end.**

* * *

**C'est fini. I know, I'm sad. This ended up being my favorite fan fiction that I've ever written- so far, that is. Thank you so much for all the reading and reviewing. You guys have been amazing! I love you.**

**I asked you last chapter if anyone thought I should write a sequel. Well…The I's have it! 7 out of 9 reviews said I should do a sequel. So there will be one. I don't know when, and I have no idea of what the storyline would be. So it probably won't be any time soon. I actually have two other Demena style fan fictions planned, as well as two Liley's. So if you want, author alert me to make sure you catch the sequel, whenever it may be!**

**Once again, thank you! Feel free to review. Readers, you're awesome!**


End file.
